Pinay Shoujo Girl
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: A strange notebook drags me into the world of Anime! Watch as a real life girl enters the Anime world! DISCONTINUED.
1. The Notebook

**A/N: **Yush! My first Kuroshitsuji+Pandora Hearts Crossover fic! I had this idea for a while now, so it's kinda nice to finally type it down!  
>By the way, I'm not following any storyline; I'm just making this up as I go! XP I also might include some episodes, but only the ones I've seen or love! XP<br>**  
>Declaimer: <strong>I do not own anything that isn't mine!

**Summary: **_Being an Otaku, don't you just wish that you could jump into your favorite Anime shows and meet your favorite characters?  
>Not only that, but, be part of the story as well?<br>If you are ever given a chance like that, will you take it?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Notebook...<strong>

It was just another boring day at school, the day dragged on like it usually does.  
>I woke up the same time I always do on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays; 5:30 am sharp.<br>Today was Monday, so I got ready for my MAPEH classes at 6 am.

After my morning classes, I went straight home to eat lunch.  
>Then; after lunch, I went back to school to join my afternoon classes.<p>

But like always, the Morning Sections still haven't finished their classes yet.  
>Most of my classmates just waited by the staircases; bags scattered on the right side of the hallways.<br>Some were finishing their homework, while some were talking.

I placed my heavy backpack down next to all the other bags and squatted down near my friends.  
>Luckily I had already finished all my homework last night, so all I had to do now was wait for classes to begin for us.<br>Most of the conversations really didn't interest me, so I got up and began to walk downstairs.

"Miranda!" an all too familiar voice called out to me, I turned around only to be greeted by my friend; Natasha Patual.

"Hey Natasha, is something wrong?" I asked; she looked happier than usual.

"No! I just made a new drawing, see!" she replied happily as she handed me her new drawing on bond paper.

I just stared at it, "Good work like always..."

She smiled; I always wondered how she could be so happy every single day.  
>Life isn't perfect, but I guess a smile always makes things better.<p>

Just then; I felt a sudden pain attack my chest.  
>I dropped Natasha's drawing and got down o my knees.<br>The pain was quite unbearable; it felt like my entire being was being attacked by an invisible force.

Then everything went black...  
>A few moments later, I found myself in the school clinic.<br>I was staring up at the ceiling; a soft white pillow was what I felt underneath my still aching head.

"Oneechan! Are you okay now?" my friend, Stefanie (who I considered my little Imouto-chan/Little Sister), asked worriedly.

"Miranda-chan!" my friend Angel exclaimed from behind my Imouto-chan, she looked worried as well.

As I slowly got up, I felt another pain stab me on my side.  
>I then felt something wet on my hip, I suddenly felt scared.<br>My heart started beating faster and faster as I slowly removed my hand from my hip.

I quickly examined my hand carefully, my eyes widened in fear.  
>My reaction was not what I had planned; I did something I never thought I would do in front of anyone...<p>

I screamed in fear.

My tears quickly started falling; my hand started shaking as well.  
>Everyone around me tried to calm me down, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stop screaming.<p>

Suddenly, the scene around me changed: I was no longer in the school clinic, oh no...  
>The people around me had also disappeared; this was quite scary for me.<p>

I suddenly found myself inside a small room; it was filled with so many dolls.  
>Wooden shelves seem to have covered every bit of the wall, and no matter where you look; they were filled with nothing more than dolls of every shape and size.<p>

I watched in fear as they all started moving all on their own, some started talking and some started to laugh.  
>No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't find a way out.<p>

_"She's here at last!"_

_"She's finally here!"_

_"That girl, she'll finally be happy again!"_

_"She'll be so pleased!"_

They all started talking while staring at me, I was too afraid to move.  
>Just then; they stopped in mid-sentence.<p>

"Now, now everyone...You're scaring our guest!" an all too familiar voice said, something inside of me knew that voice somehow.

I turned around, only to be greeted by a girl with long snow-white hair and lilac irises.  
>Her attire was mostly in white, but that's not what shocked me.<p>

Oh no...

It was the fact that I knew this girl...

"The W-Will of the Abyss…?" I gasped, she merely smiled.

"I'm so glad to finally have you here Nina-chan!" she exclaimed happily as she took my hands into hers. "I've been waiting for you for a while now!"

I didn't know what to say, I mean; this all felt like a dream to me.  
><em>Will of the Abyss<em> was from the **Anime** "_Pandora Hearts_"! So this has to be a dream!  
>Also; how the heck can she speak English while she still sounds like her Japanes Seiyuu?<p>

"I-I'm dreaming aren't I? This is all nothing more than a dream!" I exclaimed as I held my head in pain, the Will of the Abyss looked offended by my actions.

"This is not a dream..." she replied as she licked her hand stained with my blood.

"W-What are you doing?" I replied; fear was obvious in my tone.

"...Finally leaving the Abyss..." she said as she disappeared from my sight.

Just then, my body began to feel cold...  
>As if I was being dragged into the coldest depths of the North Pole, I quickly felt a cold pain stabbed my chest.<p>

"...I finally found you..._My fated_ _Contractor_..." I heard her voice say, suddenly everything went black again.

I slowly opened my eyes, I was greeted by another ebony sight, but it wasn't me in darkness.

Oh no...

It was a man...

He looked to me like a butler; he was clothed in mostly black like all butlers are supposed to be.  
>His hair was just as black as his attire was, but his eyes stood out the most.<br>They were a dark crimson color, the color of blood.

"Ah, it seems you have awakened Lady Nina." he said as he gave a respectful bow, "I shall inform Young Master and Lady Alyss immediately."

"You look familiar..." I whispered as he helped me up, my attire seemed to have been replaced with a long white evening gown. "Do I-?"  
>I stopped in mid-sentence when I stared into his eyes, I finally figured it out.<p>

"N-No way…!" I screamed, the butler was quite surprised by my actions. "First Pandora Hearts; now Kuroshitsuji…? What the hell is going on here?"

"I beg your pardon? _Kuroshitsuji_?" he asked confusingly, just then; the doors of my room opened.

"Nina-chan…! You are finally awake!" Will of the Abyss exclaimed as she ran straight towards me and hugged me tightly, I quickly pushed her away.

"Stay away from me-" I stopped in mid-sentence as another pain was felt on my chest, I clutched my chest as the pain increased and increased.

"Nina-chan!" the Will of Abyss exclaimed worriedly, I then felt the butler's hands on my back; as if he was trying to stop me from collapsing.

My eyes slowly started to close again, I felt so helpless and scared at that exact moment.  
>The last thing I felt were two hands on my own, one was obviously the Will of the Abyss', but the other was so unfamiliar.<br>It felt small, like a little boy's hand.

After that, I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! I'm done, yeah it was short.  
>Sorry, I finished this a little late!<br>Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Contractor

**A/N: **second chapter people!  
><strong><br>Declaimer: **I do not own anything that isn't mine!

**Summary: **_Stuck in "Old" England, what is a girl to do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Contractor<strong>

"Ugh...What just happened?" I asked no one in particular, I slowly got up and tried to get back on my feet.  
>It was then that I realized that I was sitting on a soft classical looking bed, the ones you usually find in old "<em>Victorian Era<em>" movies.  
>I noticed I was still wearing the white evening gown from earlier, I sighed.<p>

After putting on some slippers I found next to the bed I was sitting on, I slowly started to examine the room I was in carefully.  
>It looked as though I was stuck in some "<em>Old English<em>" movie; the room looked like it befitted the Queen of England!  
>The walls were a soft shade of white with some amazing paintings decorating it; the floor looked like it was carpeted.<p>

Suddenly; I heard a soft knock on my door.  
>I grabbed the robe hanging from the bed's headboard and quickly put it on.<p>

"Come in!" I replied, trying to sound cheerful.

Slowly but surely; the door made a slight creaking sound when it was opened.  
>I watched as the butler from earlier made his way inside the room, he was carrying a silver tray in one hand and a dress in the other.<br>I twitched once I saw how long the dress was, it was surely not my type of dress.

Not only that, but it was in a color I was not comfortable in.  
>Ugh, out of all the colors in the world! Why that color?<p>

The color Pink...  
>And it wasn't even my type of pink! I mean pink is alright as long as it was light pink.<br>But this one was dark pink with frills! What did I ever do to deserve this kind of punishment?

"Good day, My Lady. You are requested by the Young Master to join him for breakfast, along with a few other guests as well."  
>The butler said, he then showed me a smile.<br>I didn't buy it, I just knew this butler too well to fall for his _devilish_ charms...

"And the dress, what is that for?" I asked sternly, I sounded rude.  
>But that was the idea.<p>

"Well you certainly can eat breakfast in that evening gown, that would be quite an embarrassment now wouldn't it?" he said looking at me as if I was something to eat, I glared angrily at him.

"You are expected to be in the dining hall in an hour My Lady, please be sure to be ready before then." he said as he tossed the dress on the bed, he gave one last smile before leaving.

"Young Master..." I whispered, and then I smirked. "...Ciel Phatomhive."

After a quick shower, I quickly put on the dress (much to my dismay) and walked out of the room.  
>Shockingly I didn't even care that I was walking in the hallways barefooted, I mean I rather be barefooted than wear those stupid heels they picked out for me.<p>

Luckily: the hallway floors were carpeted, so I felt quite comfortable.  
>The dress was quite long, so I had to pull it up a little just so I wouldn't trip while I walked.<br>I watched as a Maid ran through the halls with a tall stack of plates in her arm, but, the plates didn't look like they were going to stay balanced for long.

Before I could even move; the Maid tripped.  
>The whole stack of plates were slowly but surely falling towards me, I was about to get seriously injured.<br>I closed my eyes as I waited for the plates' impact, but, surprisingly nothing happened.

I opened my eyes again, only to find myself in the arms of another ebony figure; but it wasn't the butler.  
>Oh no, he was too busy holding the plates in one hand and scolding the Maid about being more careful.<br>I looked up only to come face to face with a man with raven black hair and golden eyes.

At first I couldn't speak, but that didn't last long...  
>I took in a deep breath before saying what I wanted to say...<p>

"_Seaweed Head_!" was the first thing that escaped my lips when I saw the face of the man who saved me.

He suddenly turned pale at my word, blue lines formed on the side of his already pale-white face.  
>I giggled at his reaction, I was expecting a scolding from this man; but surprisingly all he did was turn white.<p>

After what felt like a month's worth of scolding for the Maid, the butler led me and my hero towards the dining room.  
>When we got there; I noticed that we weren't alone.<br>I saw what seemed like 9 other people, I was completely in shock as I recognized every single one of them.

At first I was unmoved; I was at a standstill near the door.  
>But that was before I was tackled in a hug by 2 of the people I recognized, I fell towards the floor with a loud <em>THUD<em>!  
>I felt slightly happy when I saw them, so I hugged back.<p>

"Miranda-chan, I thought we would never see you again!" my friend Angel said happily.

"Sis, don't ever leave without telling me again! Okay?" my little Imouto-chan, Steff, said. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"H-How did you two get here?" I asked them once I got up, one of the other guests replied for them.

"Good day Lady Nina, allow me to introduce myself before answering your question, I am-" I cut her off ever so rudely.

"Sharon Rainsworth." I then turned towards the others; "And with you is Xerxes Break, the one with only one red eye..."  
>I then felt myself sweat-drop as I noticed something I kind of expected to happen.<p>

"...The one my friend Sheena is currently holding on to." I said as I saw Sheena hold on to Break's arm with a fearful expression.

"The one behind me is Gilbert Nightray or Gil for short, also known as 'Raven' because of his Chain." I said as I turned to get a better look at the one who saved me earlier. "By the way, I'm sorry about the whole '_Seaweed Head_' thing a while ago..."

His look told me that he hasn't forgiven me yet, "Forget about it."  
>His tone didn't help either...<p>

I then turned towards everyone else sitting near the table, "The blond kid is Oz Bezarius and next to him is his Chain; B-Rabbit also known as 'Alice'. And the Chain sitting next to her is the Will of the Abyss or sometimes known as 'White Alice' or simply 'Alyss'."

I couldn't help but sweat-drop as I saw Alice glare menacingly at her sister, who in turn was actually smiling in my direction.

I then fixed my gaze on the last one; he faced me harshly with his one blue eye. "And let us not forget, Earl Ciel Phantomhive."  
>He looked quite surprised by my guess, in fact; all of them were!<p>

"What? Didn't Sheena, Angel, and Imouto-chan guess the same?" I said; I felt surprised by their reactions.

"My, my, none of us expected you to know so quickly Nina-sama!" Break exclaimed happily, I merely glared at him.  
>Sheena didn't seem to be offended by actions, maybe because she knows I dislike Break.<p>

"I guess we have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" Oz said, his tone made him sound so idiotic.

After about an hour or so of explaining what the Abyss is, and what Chains and Contractors are, (Which most of us already know about) Sharon finally explained the true reason for them being there.  
>Apparently: since Pandora Hearts and Kuroshitsuji are both set in the Victorian Era in old England, they are somehow connected.<p>

Sharon explained that the she and everyone else from _Pandora Hearts_ live on the far west side of England, while Nobles like the Phantomhives live near the outskirts of England.  
>It was Break's turn to explain, he said that under the order of Pandora: they were sent to see if Ciel Phantomhive was an <em>Illegal <em>Contractor, and if Sebastian was really a Chain in disguise.

I couldn't stop laughing at Break's explanation, and ironically neither could Angel or Imouto-chan.  
>Sheena didn't laugh, but she did look at everyone from Pandora like they were a bunch of idiots.<br>After pulling myself together, I quickly stood up and explained things myself.

"Your sources are quite misleading Break, First of all: Sebastian is NOT a Chain, I can tell you that." I then shifted my gaze towards Ciel's direction.  
>"He is simply, <em>One Hell of a Butler<em>."

Sebastian looked surprised at first, but then smirk.  
>But unfortunately, everyone in Pandora apparently didn't get the joke...<br>We all just sat there in silence; I was getting bored...So I did the one thing that would entertain anyone at that exact moment...

...I stole Gil's hat.

I just turned to face him, stared at it for a while then grabbed it.  
>The seaweed head didn't seem to find it funny, seeing the way he was chasing after me.<p>

"Miranda-chan, this is not the time for that!" Angel scolded, but I didn't listen.

"Sorry Angel, but I'm trying to explain something here!" I said as I placed the hat on Oz's head as I passed him.  
>I then spun towards Ciel's side; I then slowly yet elegantly pulled his eye-patch off.<br>Because it was so sudden, the Young noble wasn't able to cover his eye in time.

Even Sebastian wasn't fast enough; everyone had already seen it...  
>The one thing that Ciel hid from everyone all these years…<br>...His Faustian contract on his right eye.

I watched as everyone in the room (besides me, Angel, Sheena, Imouto-chan, and Sebastian) gasped, Ciel (being too late) quickly covered his eye and ran straight towards his office.  
>I looked down as he ran passed me, I somehow felt guilty because of what I just did.<br>Sebastian quickly followed his Master, but not before sparing a smile towards my direction.

"Now you know..." I said unemotionally as I tossed Ciel's eye patch on the ground. "Ciel Phantomhive is innocent! Pandora has no proof that he is an illegal contractor now!"

I stood there somewhat proudly as I admitted the truth, but I wasn't finished just yet.  
>I took in another deep breath then spoke.<p>

"Ciel Phantomhive did not make a contract with a Chain, but instead with a-" before I was even able to continue, I felt gloved hands cover my mouth and pull me away.

But before I was dragged farther away from the group, I felt something hold on to my hand.  
>It was Oz! He held onto my hand as Break used his sword to push my captor away.<br>I felt myself crash into Break and Alyss, everyone quickly got into a defensive position.

I turned around, only to find Sebastian facing everyone demonically.  
>His eyes were no longer a dark crimson color, but instead they are now a bright pinkish-red color.<br>I knew what would happen next...

And I couldn't- no...I _would _NOT let that happen!

"It seems like you all know too much..." Sebastian said, his tone sounded sadistic.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" I screamed as I felt an unexplainable power overwhelm my entire body.  
>Just then, a bright light engulfed the whole room.<p>

I watched as Alyss was covered in the white light then turned into a _White Rabbit_ doll with silver chains surrounding her.  
>I felt a slight pain attack my chest, but I ignored it.<br>Even though Alyss' true form was cute at first, it suddenly turned scary as its facial expression changed into something much darker.

The true form of the Will of the Abyss...  
>My Chain...<p>

...Can Sebastian truly take her on?

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Done! I hope you people like this chapter too!<strong>

**Will of the Abyss VS Sebastian Michaelis! Who's side are you on?**


	3. Broken Contract

**A/N: **3rd chapter! Yay!  
><strong><br>Declaimer: **I do not own anything that isn't mine!

**Summary: **_Everyone was expecting a huge battle to break out between the guys and gals of Pandora and Sebastian, but when a certain blond comes by for a "harmless" visit, the two groups would have to get along for a while...Just until she leaves that is._

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Contract<strong>

I just glared at Sebastian as watched me ever so sadistically, his cold gaze never left mine.  
>But I didn't care; my thoughts were solely focused more on protecting my friends.<br>He can try to intimidate all he wants, I won't budge.

I watched as Alyss was getting ready to fight, her blood-stained face made me shiver.  
>Just then; I saw two familiar Chains appear: Eques and the Mad Hatter!<br>Sharon still kept her posture, while Break brought out his sword.

I was quite surprised when I saw two other Chains as well; but they belonged to Angel and Sheena.  
>My eyes widened once I saw their chains, but somehow I couldn't find the words to describe the looks of either one of those three chains.<br>All I could say is that Angel only had _one_ Chain while Sheena had _two/or twins_.

I was speechless, but my concentration did not stray.  
>Alyss seemed to be at a standstill, as if she was waiting for me to give her a command or something.<br>Alice, Oz and Gil were the only ones that did not seem like they were going to fight.

I suddenly remembered something; "Imouto-chan...? Where's my Imouto-chan?"  
>Panic quickly took over; I was too worried to think now.<p>

"Do not worry My Lady, your beloved Imouto-chan is safe with my Young Master." he said politely; then I saw him smirk. "Well, for now at least."

My anger completely took over; I couldn't let this bastard go now.  
>Knowing he might go after my Imouto-chan if I dropped my guard, even just for a second.<br>This was it...I was finally going start things off.

"Alyss…!" I screamed, hoping Alyss would figure out why I was shouting in the first place.

"I got it!" Alyss replied as she headed straight towards Sebastian, the Butler just stood there and smirked.

Just then: the doorbell rang.  
>What happened next was something that you would see in an action-packed comedy.<br>Everyone froze.

"Looks like we have a visitor..." Sebastian said as he easily pushed Alyss away. "Please excuse me."  
>And just like that, he was gone.<p>

Break, Sharon, Angel and Sheena were able to call back their chains easily; I on the other hand did not know what to do.  
>Alyss was still huge! And I didn't know how to change her back!<p>

"_Kuso_ (shit)! What am I going to do?" I screamed in panic, suddenly: I felt Break grab my arm.  
>I turned around to face him, he grinned.<p>

"You should really learn to calm down Nina-sama..." he said as he pushed me towards Gil, he (Gil) quickly placed his hand on my forehead.  
>Just then; a bright light appeared.<br>Then in a matter of seconds: Alyss was back to normal, and by normal; I mean she's back in her human form.

"Lady Elizabeth Middleford, please allow me to introduce Young Master's guests..." we all turned around only to be greeted by Sebastian's fake smiling face and young girl with sparkling green eyes and bouncy blond hair.  
>They were both standing halfway inside by the door; the young girl never took her gaze off of me.<p>

"So...So...So CUTE!" the young blond screamed as she ran straight towards me and completely pushed Alyss from my side.  
>The next thing I knew; I was being hugged to death by some girl I just met.<p>

"W-What do you think you're doing?" I replied angrily to the young girl's squeals of delight, she apparently didn't hear me.

"Kyaa~…! Onee-sama is super cute!" the young girl complemented me; I turned pale by her words.  
>I hated being called that...<p>

"I...am...NOT-!" before I even got the chance to scream at her, Sebastian quickly pulled me into his arms.  
>My eyes widened as my face came in contact with his chest; I felt the softness of his black suit on my face.<p>

"Forgive her Lady Elizabeth, my _Fiancé _is a little rude for her own good." he replied, before I was even able to protest: he quickly placed a finger on my lips. "Now, now darling...Watch that mouth of yours."

I watched as Elizabeth's eyes sparkled, she then squealed in delight.  
>I sweat-dropped as I watched Elizabeth ask non-stop about how we met and whenwhere the wedding's gonna be.  
>Sebastian merely smiled, completely remaining silent.<p>

"Have you met her family?" Sebastian blurted out, completely changing the subject.  
>He then quickly released me and pushed Elizabeth towards everyone from Pandora, they all stared at him in shock.<p>

"Her parents; Lady Angel and Lord Gilbert Nightray." he said pointing towards Gil and Angel (who were ironically standing next to each other at that exact moment.), both of them blushed.

"Her brother Master Oz and _his _fiancé Lady Alice, her cousin Break and his wife Lady Sheena, her cousin Lady Sharon, and of course Lady Alice's twin sister; Lady Alyss." he finished, I watched as Oz blushed while Alice looked like she didn't understand a single thing Sebastian had just said.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I am Elizabeth Middleford. But you can call me Lizzy!" Elizabeth introduced herself ever so politely; she then curtsied in front of everyone in the room.

"Elizabeth?" we all turned around only to find Ciel (with his eye patch back on I may add.) staring at the girl in shock, "When did you get here?"  
>He was standing just outside the doorway with his cane in one hand; his look of surprise strangely suited him.<p>

"Ciel~…!" Lizzy exclaimed happily as she tackled him in a hug, but she wasn't the only one who did so.  
>I turned blue when I saw my Imouto-chan clinging on to Ciel's right arm, but it <em>was <em>quite amusing to see the Young Noble (Ciel Phantomhive) blush.

"_Ara…_? Who are you? And why are you holding on to _my_ Ciel?" Lizzy asked sternly, I never seen this side of her before.  
>She glared at my Imouto-chan fearfully, I shivered.<p>

Imouto-chan didn't seem to mind; in fact she wasn't even paying attention!  
>Oh no, she was too busy clinging on happily to Ciel's arm.<br>I was still trying to hold back the giggles to no success, I still couldn't believe how funny and silly it looked to see Ciel blush!

Although she looked annoyed, Lizzy quickly shifted her gaze towards me.  
>I stiffened; I did NOT like that look she was giving me...<p>

"Lizzy, why are you here?" Ciel asked questioningly, the young blond simply giggled.

"Aren't I allowed to visit my own fiancé?" Lizzy said as she smiled in everyone's direction, "Also, I just came back from a trip with Mother and saw the cutest outfits!"

Uh-oh...I knew where this was going.  
>And I did NOT like it one bit...<p>

"Luckily, I'm always prepared!" the young Noble exclaimed happily, her hair bounced as she jumped up and down in joy. "I have a few outfits that would fit Onee-sama here quite fine!"

I shivered once I saw her gaze was set on me, I think I turned pale once she grabbed my arm.  
>She then grabbed my Imouto-chan's arm and then pulled us both; she made it look like we were the best of friends.<p>

"Now if you'll excuse us! We need to get dress!" Lizzy exclaimed as she dragged me and my Imouto-chan away from the group.

"_Chotto Matte _(Hold on a sec)! What about Angel and Sheena? Aren't you gonna dress them up too?" I screamed in protest, I was not about to be dressed up like some doll alone.

"How very unlady-like…! Calling your Mother and Aunt by their first name is disrespectful!" Lizzy scolded, I felt myself wanting to stab her. "Besides, I'm sure married women like them would not enjoy wearing the outfits I'm about to have you wear!"  
>Just then; another pair came to mind...<p>

"What about Sharon and Alice?" I was confident with my suggestion, but that was before Break had pointed out the obvious.

"It seems Oujo-sama, Oz-kun, and Alice-kun had gone out for some fresh air!" he pointed out while smiling; "I don't think they will be back until much later!"

I froze, I couldn't believe it!  
>Those cheats! They knew this was coming!<br>Why I outta...

"Alyss-san…! Why don't you go join Nina-sama change?" Break suggested, my Chain happily agreed as she tagged along.

I sighed in relief; at least Imouto-chan and I were not alone.

* * *

><p>After Lizzy had forced us to wear the gowns she had brought over; I wasn't all surprised once I saw myself in the mirror.<br>The moment I saw myself in the mirror, I felt like I wanted to vomit! (Preferably: on the gown itself).  
>It was a long pure white gown, simple yet elegant. (It looked the ones you find brides getting married on the beach wearing).<br>I was in complete shock, I couldn't even speak.

"What do you think Onee-sama?" Lizzy asked innocently, my eyes started twitching uncontrollably.

"What do I think...?" I asked, my voice sounded like it was about to crack.

"Oh! Don't forget the shoes!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily before handing me a pair of white high-heeled pumps.

"What? No! I'm not wearing those things!" I screamed in protest, but I then calmed down once I saw Lizzy's tear-filled eyes.

"Onee-sama is so mean..." Lizzy exclaimed sadly before crying out loud, her cries made her look like a two-year old little girl who's favorite doll had just been taken away.

I had to do something quick; I really didn't like it when kids started crying in front of me.  
>Also, I did feel a bit guilty for screaming at her; she was only trying to make everything cute.<br>I sighed before carefully taking the shoes from her; she slowly calmed down and watched me wear the shoes.

"I'm sorry Lizzy, I guess I shouldn't have taken out my anger out on you." I admitted; Lizzy placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand, don't worry Onee-sama! Sebastian told me the truth a little while ago!" the young Noble girl exclaimed happily and reassuringly.

I looked up in surprised, Lizzy merely smiled. "He told me it was just a joke; he didn't really mean to make you angry!"

My gaze softened; sure Lizzy was young, sure she was still naive, but she was kind and understanding.  
>I never really realized how lucky Ciel is to have a Fiancé like her, someone who would always be there for him no matter what.<br>I then felt my heart break in two: I suddenly remembered how unlucky Lizzy truly is...

Sure, she's the famous Earl Ciel Phantomhive's Fiance, but with that title comes a painful price.  
>Not only is Lizzy blinded by the lies Ciel throws at her, she is hoping for something that might never happen...<br>...Ciel might not even live long enough for the both of them to walk down the alter together.

I hate to think about how she would react when Ciel finally turns into demon and leaves this life all behind, I actually pity this young girl in front of me.  
>The dreams and hopes she has for <em>their<em> future has no possibility of ever happening, I hate to think what would happen to this poor innocent child.  
>She might not be the same again...<p>

I slowly stood up and took one last look in the mirror; "Its beautiful Lizzy, I love it!"  
>The young girl smiled, I felt guilty for lying to her...But I didn't want to see her frown again.<p>

"I'm so glad you like it Onee-sama!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily as she hugged me tightly, I hugged her back of course.

After my Imouto-chan and Alyss got dressed, the three of us left the room.  
>I was quite surprised once I had noticed Lizzy remained in the room, she told me she had her reasons while she was tying my hair.<br>I had only figured it out once I saw Sheena, Angel, Alice and Sharon being dragged towards the room we were just in by Paula and Maylene all the while both servants apologized non-stop.

After I had asked Imouto-chan and Alyss to wait for me in the dining room, they happily agreed.  
>I then slowly made my way towards a certain room; I quickly hid behind the nearest wall once I heard the doors slowly open.<br>Luckily, it was only Sebastian who had decided to leave the room.

A little while after he left, I slowly made my way towards the door.  
>Before I entered, I knocked on the door slowly.<br>I stood there patiently, waiting for a response.

"Come in." the young voice replied, I sighed happily before turning the nob and opening the door.

"Who is it?" Ciel asked politely, I simply walked in and looked him straight in the eye.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to humiliate me again?" the young noble asked sternly as he stood up, he was wearing a new set of party clothes Lizzy had bought for him.  
>He was about to walk out the door when...<p>

I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug, "I'm so sorry..."

_"What?" _Ciel whispered; I hugged him tighter.

"I'm so sorry! For what had happen before…!" I cried, my tears were quickly falling now.

"It's alright..." Ciel said reassuringly, he then started patting my back in comfort.

I pulled away from him ever so slightly, "Are you sure?"

Ciel paused for a while before replying; "O-Of course…!"  
>The young noble quickly pulled away from our hug, I felt disappointed.<p>

"We better go, Lizzy and the others must be waiting..." he replied nonchalantly, I slowly wiped my tears away.

Just then, I felt a small hand hold on to mine.  
>I quickly looked up; only to find Ciel holding on to my hand, he quickly pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away my tears.<p>

"Honestly, such a face does not befit a Lady." he said as he wiped away my tears, I smiled at him.

"Hey Ciel...You never had any siblings right?" I asked, the young Earl nodded before handing me the handkerchief. "I know I'm in no position to ask this but..."

"You are a guest in this Manor, whatever you may request will be granted." Ciel said as he extended his hand out to me, "Now, please tell me."

"I want to be your family!" I exclaimed proudly, the young Earl looked confused.

"W-What…?" Ciel asked frantically, I giggled.

"You've been alone for a long time right Ciel? No family to support you, or to comfort you. Sure you have your servants, but they are far from _Family _aren't they? I want to be there for you; to be there in happiest and saddest of times, to support you when no one else can. I...I want to be your sister!" I exclaimed proudly, Ciel just stared at me in surprise.

"Even if you don't accept me as your sister; I will still be there for you!" I admitted, every single word that escaped my lips were the truth.  
>Whenever I see Ciel; I always picture him as a lonely little boy who's afraid of losing anything else important to him.<p>

The young Earl was speechless, he tried to find the words but simply couldn't.  
>I just stood there patiently waiting for his answer, he still did not speak.<br>I finally lost hope once I saw him grab his cane and slowly make his way towards the door, I sighed in defeat.  
>But I will still remain true to my word...<p>

"Well? What are you waiting for? Aren't you coming?" the young boy asked sternly, "Onee-sama?"

My eyes widened once I heard the last word, "What did you call me?"

"Onee-sama, isn't that what you wanted?" Ciel asked, he sounded really confused.

"Of course…!" I exclaimed as I tackled him in a hug.

"W-What are you doing? Let go of me at once!" Ciel commanded angrily, I giggled.

"I guess I should start calling you Otouto-kun now huh?" I laughed, Ciel started to blush again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><em><br>I'll always be there for you..._

_Even when the whole world turns against you..._

_Even when you lose everything, you will never lose me or Lizzy..._

_I will always remain by your side..._

_I will always protect you, remember that!_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Phew! I'm finally finished! I hope it's not too short; I was working on three new stories at the same time!  
>I hope you all like it! I did try my best!<strong>


	4. My Dear Sister

**A/N: **It's gonna be random... XD  
><strong><br>Declaimer: **I do not own anything that isn't mine!

**Summary: **_After a while...Things started to change..._

* * *

><p><strong>My Dear Sister...<strong>

It was a beautiful star-filled night, I watched as the party unfolded before my very eyes.  
>I was standing near the balcony that night, keeping a good distance away from the crowds of people dancing in the ballroom.<br>Women dressed in the finest gowns graced the dance floor with their beauty, while men in their best suits elegantly danced with them.

I smiled once I saw my friends enjoying the party, all of them dancing with the most handsome of men.  
>Angel was dancing gracefully in her dark midnight-blue dress with Gil-niisan as her dance partner, but I did giggle once I found out that Break-niisan actually did have to drag Sheena just to be able to dance with her.<br>Natasha was enjoying the food along with my Imouto-chan; Stefanie.

Alice and Oz were dancing as well; I was quite amazed on how elegant and graceful they both looked.  
>I quickly shifted my gaze towards the garden down below, I watched as Alyss and Cheshire danced with each other happily.<br>Sadly enough; Cheshire was not allowed to attend the party.  
>But it was okay, Natasha had allowed Alyss spend the night dancing with Cheshire.<p>

"Why aren't you going to enjoy the party?" a familiar voice asked, I quickly turned around only to come face to face with my friend: Zero Kiryuu.  
>Yes, the same Zero Kiryuu from <em>"Vampire Knight"<em>.

"I just wanted to be alone..." I admitted shifting my gaze back to Alyss' and Cheshire's dance.

"It's supposed to be _your _party, you should go and dance." Zero replied nonchalantly, taking a sip of his drink.

"Correction: it's a party Ciel decided to hold to officially welcome me into this family and into society." I replied nonchalantly, Zero sighed.

"It's still a party that's supposed to be all about _you_..." Zero stated before taking another sip of his drink.

"Blood tablets again?" I asked worriedly, "Are these many people tempting you?"  
>I was starting to worry about Zero these past few days, he's been taking more and more of those <em>Blood Tablets <em>than he usually does.

"It's not that, don't worry." he replied, he looked disgusted once he finished his drink.  
>I watched as his eyes stayed focused on a certain couple: Oz and Alice.<p>

"You've been thinking about Yuki a lot haven't you?" I asked sadly, that has to be it.  
>Zero quickly looked away from me, I felt heartbroken by the way he acted towards me.<p>

"No I haven't..." was all he said before walking away from me; I felt a sharp pain attack my heart.

"Zero…!" I called out to him, he slowly turned around. "I'm still keeping my promise!"

He didn't reply; as he merely walked away.  
>I shifted my gaze towards the ground again, I felt very worried about my friend.<br>After that: I didn't see Zero during the whole party.

* * *

><p><em>I guess this is all a bit confusing isn't it? Well let me start from the beginning.<br>Well not exactly the beginning...  
>More so what happened a few days ago:<em>

After a long argument with Sheena and Angel, I chose stay in the Phantomhive Estate instead of staying with my friends at the Bezarius Household.  
>My Imouto-chan; Stefanie, was really disappointed, but she quickly understood why.<br>Angel and Sheena had already forgiven me after a while, I felt very relieved.  
>Besides; I was just recently acknowledged as a member of the Phantomhive family by Marquis Middleford, Aunt Frances, and of course Lizzy anyway.<p>

One day while taking a stroll in the Phantomhive Garden; I found something I did not expect...  
>...Well, it was actually Finny who found them first.<p>

My eyes widened once I found my friend Natasha lying on the ground with (I really couldn't believe it!) the Cheshire cat right next to her.  
>Just as I was about to ask Finny to take them inside, Cheshire woke up and attacked us.<br>Luckily for us; Finny and I were able to dodge his attacks quite easily. (It also helped that Cheshire looked a bit weakened.)

After completely using up all his remaining strength, Cheshire finally gave up and fell unconscious.  
>I finally got the chance to ask Finny to take them back to the Mansion, which of course; he gladly accepted.<br>Fortunately: although Ciel had second thoughts at first, soon allowed my friend and Cheshire to stay for a while; just until they recovered that is. (Ciel wasn't able to stop sneezing for a week because of Cheshire.)  
>Alyss was overjoyed to see Cheshire again, so happy in fact that she didn't leave his side ever since.<p>

It took a few days before Natasha and Cheshire woke up, my friend was really happy once she saw me.  
>But things took a turn for the worst, maybe because after he woke up Cheshire would attack us if we took even just one step near Natasha or Alyss.<br>Fortunately: before long Cheshire started to warm up to me and Sebastian (no surprise there...) and so only Sebastian and I were the only ones allowed to go near Alyss and Natasha.

After telling Angel and Sheena about Natasha's sudden arrival; they decided to let her stay with Sheena in the Rainsworth Manor.  
>Sharon happily agreed of course, in fact: it was <em>her<em> idea!  
>But, before she moved; I asked Natasha a very important question...<p>

"Are you an _Illegal Contractor_?" I asked her while she was packing her bags, Ciel was kind enough to have Sebastian to go shopping for her.

"I guess..." was her reply, she then showed me the _Contractor's Seal _on the palm of her hand.

"I'll remove it!" I exclaimed before taking her hand in mine, after closing my eyes; I focused all my energy on my other hand.  
>With a single touch; the seal broke on contact and disappeared.<p>

Natasha was indeed shocked, but she soon calmed down after I explained things.  
>You see; after forming a contract with the Will of Abyss (forcibly I may remind you!), I had apparently gained some special abilities as her contractor.<br>Not only that; but after finally accepting the fact that I was her contractor, Alyss quickly removed my _Contractor's_ _Seal_.

A few days after that: I found out that I had gained that ability as well.  
>It was during a mission I was sent on when I found out, I had actually spared a young girl from losing her Mother.<br>But the Chain wasn't as lucky...

After that: Pandora recruited me as one of their own, but I was rarely sent on missions.  
>I waved goodbye to Natasha and Cheshire as the carriage took them away (Although, it did take a while before Natasha had actually decided to let go of Me.), towards the Rainsworth Manor that is.<p>

A few days after that; things just got weirder and weirder...  
>Sebastian actually found something that he thinks belongs to me; it was a black Journal with a huge white rose on the cover.<br>I don't know how or why, but, it did have my name on its cover. (And in gold lace too!)

I really had no idea where this Journal came from, or who it was from for that matter.  
>With nothing else to do; I decided to write in it.<br>I really missed writing stories, so I decided to start writing some short one-shots of my favorite couples.

Sadly I had no couple in mind for a while, so I just decided to scribble some random character names on the first page.  
>Strangely enough; the only character name that was on my mind at that exact moment...was Zero Kiyuu's.<br>I blushed once I realized I had actually written: _"I wish Zero Kiryuu was with me right now..."_

I couldn't let anyone else see that!  
>But, just as I was about to rip the page out from the Journal, I heard Finny and Maylene call out my name in fright.<br>Completely ignoring the Journal for the time being, I quickly made my way towards the Garden.

"Oujo-sama! It's terrible! It's horrible!" Finny cried once I reached the Garden.

"Finny! Calm down! Now what happened?" I asked trying to calm the young Gardener down, he slowly wiped his own tears away.

"There's a guy unconscious and bleeding underneath the Peach tree!" he exclaimed in fear, my eyes widened in surprise.

"Take me to him Finny!" I ordered, the Gardener nodded in response.

Once we reached the right tree, my eyes widened as I gasped in complete shock.  
>This can't be real, I quickly slapped my forehead.<br>Of course, anything can happen here...

I watched as Maylene tried to awaken the unconscious man, she was unsuccessful.  
>He had silver hair, he was dressed in a dark gray shirt and denim pants, and he was also wearing a long brown trench coat and sneakers.<br>I quickly rushed over to the man's side, that's when I noticed the dangerous amount of wounds on his arms and neck.

"Finny bring him inside, Maylene please prepare the Medical Kit!" I ordered the two servants, they frantically agreed.

After patching up his wounds, the man was now sleeping soundly in one of the guestrooms.  
>Ciel was obviously displeased; this was not going well...<br>My Otouto-kun and I argued for a while, that was until I took out the paper fan Sharon gave me and whacked him on his head.

"Otouto-kun, what did you want us to do then? Just leave him out there to bleed to death?" I asked, even I realized that I sounded too much of a big sister that time.

"Yes, or at least have Sebastian dispose of him properly!" Ciel replied, I couldn't hold back anymore: I whacked him yet again.

"How could you say that?" I screamed at him in frustration, even though I was just recently adopted; I was still his sister.

Our argument lasted longer than usual this time, it was also the first time I whacked Ciel more than twice out of anger.  
>My Otouto-kun hasn't spoken to me in a while; I did the same to him.<br>That was until one day the man we had just recently saved woke up, I was quite relieved.

Although it did take a while before he could actually get up and stand on his own...  
>One day, when Sebastian was about to change his bandages; a gun was pointed at his head.<br>I was in complete shock once I saw a battle going on in the garden between those two, I was fortunate enough to have been able to stop it.  
>After a while, the silver-haired man and I became friends.<p>

It seems as though I no longer wanted him to leave, and it seems he didn't want to leave either.  
>One day: I finally had the guts to ask him...<p>

"Zero…? What happened before we found you?" I asked curiously, gazing deeply into his amethyst eyes.

"I was...in a battle." he replied coldly, I stared at him in an annoyed way.

"NO DUH!" I shouted in frustration, "But, who were you fighting against?"

Zero turned away before replying; "Kuran Kaname..."

"No surprise there...But who attacked who first?" I asked full of curiosity, Zero's gaze suddenly turned dark.

"I attacked Yuki first..." the Vampire Hunter answered, his tone sounded cold and guilty.

"What! Why?" I asked frantically, before whacking him on the head with my paper fan.

"Because I promised her I would once I see her again..." he admitted slowly getting up, "I almost ended up killing her..."

I then felt a strong wind blow; indicating an unavoidable silence.  
>He almost killed her...? But...How could he...?<br>Zero never returned my gaze, as his eyes were covered by his bangs; obviously hiding the guilt he felt.

I couldn't bear to see him like this; I had to do something...  
>No, I <em>will<em> do something!  
>I quickly took Zero's hand in mine, he looked really confused.<p>

"I...I...Will help you remember your feelings for Yuki again!" I exclaimed proudly, "...I will help you remember the love you have for her!"

Zero's eyes widened, but his expression soon softened. "Those feelings...have long disappeared."

"I will help you remember them!" I said confidently, still refusing to release my grip on his hand.

And so that's how my friendship with Zero began...  
>From then on: he and I decided to become partners, often accompanying each other on missions with Ciel and Sebastian andor missions assigned by Pandora.

We protected each other with our lives, never leaving the other behind.  
>But, the longer we stayed together; the more my feelings for him developed.<br>I, never had the heart to tell him though, because that would break my promise.

Although it did hurt me greatly, I still try and try to push Zero to love Yuki again.  
>I keep reminding him of the good times they shared, and why he fell in love with her in first place.<br>He questioned my knowledge of these facts numerous times before, but he soon gave up on asking me that once he realized that I would never give him a straight answer.

* * *

><p><em>"Onee-sama? Onee-sama…!"<em> I heard a familiar voice call out from a distance, I ignored it.

_"Oujo-sama, Oz-sama just proposed to Alice-sama." _another voice said, I quickly opened my eyes and stood up.

"CONGRATULATIONS TO THE HAPPY COUPLE!" I screamed happily, completely unaware of the situation I was in.  
>Apparently, I was so bored during the whole party; that I haven't realized that I had actually fallen asleep on the floor of the balcony.<p>

"Just kidding…" Sebastian teased; I glared daggers at the demon butler.

"You think that was funny?" I said obviously pissed off, I smiled evilly at Sebastian before bringing out my paper fan.  
>The demon butler panicked, Ciel quickly walked away from his side.<p>

"I'll show you funny!" I exclaimed angrily, before rushing towards Sebastian in a demonic way. (No pun intended.)

And then...

_**WHACK!**_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] Phew! Finally finished! I hope I didn't rush things!**


	5. The Journal

**A/N: **Back to my "Shaman King" obsession! XD so expect to see it in this chapter!  
><strong><br>Declaimer: **I do not own anything that isn't mine!

**Summary: **_Father...Who are you exactly? Why didn't you want me? Or did you have no choice?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Journal...<strong>

It was just another warm sunny day in Old England, and although Ciel and Sebastian were out on another "trip"; the Mansion was still as noisy as ever.  
>And even though I was currently relaxing in Ciel's bedroom: I could still hear Maylene tripping and breaking plates in the hallway, Bard causing a big explosion in the kitchen, and Tanaka laughing like a fool outside.<br>I sighed, same old same old...

_You must be wondering what I'm doing in Ciel's bedroom huh?  
>Well let me clarify things...<em>

Ever since I was acknowledge as being Ciel's "adopted" sister by both his Aunt Frances and Lizzy (as well as Marquis Middleford); the young Noble and I started treating each other like family, we grew so close in fact; that Ciel was no longer uncomfortable with our (constant) close contact.  
>He would no longer stiffen every time I hug him, no longer twitch every time I kiss him on the cheek; we had finally accepted each other as siblings.<p>

Ciel, for some unknown reason, disliked the idea of me staying in a normal guest room.  
>Although he could probably finish the job in maybe an hour or so, Sebastian was ordered to take it nice and slow when it came to decorating my "supposed" room.<p>

So since I couldn't stay in that room while it was still _"under construction"_, Ciel had offered to let me reside in his room for the time being.  
>At first I thought he was joking, but that was before I saw him blush and look down in disappointment.<br>After I had agreed to his offer, my Otouto-kun went back to his usual boring and dull self.

_You must be wondering where Alyss is huh?  
>Well...<em>

Since she and Ciel don't actually get along well, she sleeps in another one of the guestrooms.  
>I've watched the two of them fight numerous times on where I sleep every night; it really got on my nerves.<br>Not even Sebastian can stop their non-stop bickering, and every time I try to: I always get yelled at.

I really couldn't take it anymore, so I asked my **REAL**-world friends for help.  
>My Imouto-chan; Stefanie was naturally on Ciel's side, while Angel was on Alyss' side.<br>Natasha wasn't on any side, and neither was Sheena.

"I know! To solve this problem..." Natasha suggested before grabbing my arm, "...She'll stay with me in Sharon's Mansion!"  
>Natasha was about to drag me off with her, but that was before Alyss grabbed my other arm.<p>

"_Chotto Matte_! Onee-sama is _**my**_ Contractor! She's supposed to stay with _**me**_!" Alyss protested pulling me by the arm; Natasha glared at her before pulling on my other arm.

"But she's _**my **_best friend! I knew her longer!" Natasha shouted at her, I sweat-dropped once I saw black auras forming behind both of them.

"She's _**My **_Contractor!" Alyss screamed pulling my arm again.

"She's _**my **_best friend!" Natasha replied pulling my other arm.

"_Hanase_! _Hanase_! (Let go! Let go!)" I screamed in pain, "This is **NOT **solving anything!"

Sheena and Angel had to whack those two on the head before they had finally released my arms, I hissed in pain while rubbing my sore arms.  
>I can't believe those two had actually caused me pain, I mean I was used to being pulled before in my world; but this time I actually got hurt.<br>I just sat there and glared at the two while my Imouto-chan sat next to me holding the ice on top of my arms, we both sighed while watching another argument break out.

Only this time: it was between five people now.  
>Angel decided to join the argument after I actually got hurt; Sheena almost never loses when it came to these kinds of arguments; so she decided to help Angel win this fight.<br>Unfortunately: it only made the disagreement worse; I sighed before slowly getting up.

Neither Ciel nor Alyss bothered to stop me from heading towards the door, it seems as though they (as well as my friends) were too busy fighting to even notice me leaving.  
>Luckily; my Imouto-chan decided to come with me; to make sure I don't destroy anything out of pure rage that is.<p>

Suddenly: before I had even had the chance to lay a hand on the doorknob, someone carefully knocked on the door.  
>But, before a reply was even given: that someone quickly opened the door and grabbed my hand.<p>

"_Eh?_" was all I could manage to say before being pulled (harshly) outside.

I felt myself collide with something soft; I quickly looked up, only to find purple orbs gazing back at me.  
>He didn't say a word; he simply grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs.<br>Once we were downstairs: he quickly took off the necktie he was wearing, he then grabbed my arm (the one Alyss held on to a while ago) and showed me a scratch mark.

My eyes widened in surprise, I never realized that I had actually gotten myself a wound!  
>Thinking quick; Zero held his breath and then wrapped his tie around my wound.<p>

"Honestly, you are such a troublesome girl." Zero insulted me before walking towards the kitchen; I merely glared at him until he was out of sight.  
>Being as stubborn as I am; I quickly started to uncoil Zero's tie to reveal my painful scratch.<p>

I just couldn't believe my eyes once I took one more glance at my wound; it was quite an unusual scratch.  
>It almost seemed like I was scratched by cat rather than a person, I cringed in pain once I tried to touch it.<br>The wound was still fresh, so it was still bleeding.

I slowly started to feel dizzy; my whole world felt like it was spinning.  
>Unable to keep my balance anymore: I felt myself collapse on the sofa nearby, I watched as my blood slowly started dripping on the floor.<br>The (once) white carpet in the living room; was now being stained with my blood.  
>I felt like throwing up, the sight of blood was always too much for me.<p>

Just then: I heard footsteps approaching, hoping it was Zero; I slowly got up.  
>Unfortunately; it was only Sebastian on his way to Ciel's office.<br>I watched as he carefully scanned his surroundings, maybe to see if everything was still in one piece.  
>That's when he noticed me...<p>

He slowly walked over to my side, "Oujo-sama? What happened?"  
>I cringed once he slowly grabbed my arm to get a better look at my wound, even though I would not believe it; he sounded somewhat concerned.<p>

I quickly pulled my arm away, completely ignoring the pain. "I'm fine!"

"I better tell Young Master about this." Sebastian replied reaching out for my hand again, I quickly got up.

"I SAID I'M FINE! GET IT THROUGH THAT DAMN DEMONIC _HENTAI _MIND OF YOURS!" I screamed at him before stomping my way back upstairs.

"Troublesome isn't she?" I heard Sebastian say from behind my back.

"More than you know." I heard Zero's voice reply.

"And another thing... STOP AGREEING WITH EACH OTHER!" I screamed before walking inside Ciel's room, "IT'S DOWNRIGHT CREEPY!"  
>After slamming the door shut, I quickly sat down on the bed.<p>

My wound was still bleeding, but I only felt light-headed because of the sight of the blood not by the fact that I was losing more and more of it every passing minute.  
>I slowly walked over to Ciel's Walk-in-Closet, hoping to find something to wrap around my arm.<br>After finding one of the scarves Ciel and Sebastian had bought for me (for the upcoming Winter Season), I quickly wrapped it around my arm.

I decided to lay down on the bed for a quick nap, but, I just couldn't sleep!  
>No matter how much I tossed and turned, my body just won't rest.<br>With no other choice, I quickly grabbed my Journal and decided to see if anything else was written in it.

But just like before: the first page was a complete blank, well except for the phrase I forgot to rip out.  
>I actually didn't bother to rip the page out anymore, no one else but me used the Journal anyway.<br>After giving it some thought; I decided to check out the other pages.

It was only after reaching the middle of the Journal, that I found a white envelope.  
>It looked like a letter, a really old one.<br>Being as curious as I am, I opened it and read the letter inside.

_"To my Dearest Daughter,_

_If you are reading this, then you might have found the Journal already._  
><em>You must be wondering who I am huh? Don't worry, you'll find the answer soon.<em>  
><em>Anyway; you might have not discovered it yet, but, this Journal is actually Magical-"<em>

Before I continued reading; I felt myself sweat-drop, I just couldn't believe how that sounded so retarded.  
>After shaking the feeling off, I continued my reading.<p>

_"-And no, I don't mean 'Magical' like those you find in Fairy-tales...  
>Okay let me explain: This Journal was passed down to me from my Father, and now I'm bestowing it upon you.<br>No one really knows why, but, this Journal was the main source of inspiration for your Grandfather when he was still an Amateur Novelist.  
>He used this Journal to 'jump into' his favorite books and meet his favorite characters, it was quite amazing really.<br>Once I turned 15, your Grandfather handed the Journal down to me._

_Since 'Anime' as you call it, were very limited in my time; I never really got to enjoy as much as my Father did._  
><em>After your baby brother was born; your Mother took you away from me, and because of that; he and I had decided to live in the 'Anime World' in hopes of seeing you again when you get older.<em>  
><em>I met a lot of great characters, even before their series' turned famous.<em>

_But, the one I hold most dear is probably my best friend: Vincent Phantomhive._  
><em>I was taken in by Vincent after I left the real world, instead of making me a servant; he made me his right hand man.<em>  
><em>We were inseparable. I was there when he got married, and when his first son was born as well.<em>

_I wish you could have met Rachel, she was beautiful and kind._  
><em>She loved her family more than anything; I really admired that about her.<em>

_I left the Phantomhive Estate just before Ciel's 10th Birthday, I had a dream I needed to follow._  
><em>Since I felt that London was already safe in the hands of the Phantomhive Family, I decided to follow in Vincent's footsteps and find a place of my own to protect.<em>  
><em>I never realized how big a mistake leaving my best friend's side was...<em>

_After receiving an invitation from Rachel for Ciel's 10th Birthday celebration, I was gladly in a hurry to get back to London._  
><em>Before that: I was actually training in Japan (the "Vampire Knight" Anime actually, have you heard about it yet?) to become a Vampire Hunter.<em>

_I was able to return to London just 2 days before the Celebration..._  
><em>But nothing could have prepared me for what I saw...<em>

_The Phantomhive Mansion was burned to the ground..._  
><em>My best friend and his wife perished, and their son was kidnapped.<em>

_After attending Vincent's and Rachel's Funeral, I never returned to London (Kuroshitsuji) ever again._

_I know this may be a bit difficult for you to understand now, but, someday soon you will._

_Also, there are some rules/things you must know before you can truly use this Journal..._

_1.) You can only jump into/switch from one 'Anime World' at a time/to another, but your time in that world is unlimited._

_2.) You cannot stop the death of an 'Anime' character, you can try, but I'm afraid you cannot stop it from happening._

_3.) You cannot reveal anything from the Future to the characters of any Anime/Manga, spoiling could affect the storyline and freeze that world altogether._

_4.) When you are in a certain world; you can actually participate in the Fights, don't worry it won't affect the real storyline._

_5.) You are NOT, repeat NOT invincible here. Don't think you cannot get hurt, or even (please DON'T!) die in that world._

_6.) You can actually bring other characters from another 'Anime World' into the one you are currently at; their time is unlimited as well._  
><em>Just make sure they get back soon. (The number of characters you can bring along is unlimited, but I might not want to push it if I were you.)<em>

_7.) Yes, you or even your friends can fall in love with an 'Anime' character without affecting the storyline. (But as your Father, I forbid you to!)._

_8.) Only__** you**__ can control this Journal._

_9.) Never kill a character out of pure rage, hurt them if you want; but never kill!_

_10.) In order to jump from World to World: just write the name of the 'Anime World' you wish to go to in the Journal._  
><em>And if you want to return to the place you were currently in, just write the name of the one character that is very important to you.<em>

_I love you, and I hope to be reunited with you soon._

_-G-_

_P.S._ _There's something else for you in the back of the Journal.  
>Just be warned, it could get a little crazy..."<em>

After I finished reading the letter, I quickly started shaking the journal violently; hoping something would just fall out.  
>Luckily something did!<br>Once I picked up the fallen object, I realized that was actually a (really) thin CD case.

It was then that I remembered; Sheena had lent me her Laptop for the day.  
>I quickly got up and ran straight towards the living room; luckily the Laptop was still in one piece.<br>After grabbing it: I quickly made my way back to Ciel's room.

Right after turning the Laptop on; I slowly took out one of the yellow discs from the case and placed it in the Laptop's disc drive.  
>I waited patiently for the disc program to begin, fortunately it didn't take long.<br>But, just as the program finished loading; a bright yellow light flashed, completely blinding me for a good few seconds.

I opened my eyes again: I was quite surprised to find a young girl sitting on the floor looking back at me.  
>She had sparkling blue eyes and short blond hair; her attire consisted of: leg warmers, arm warmers, a sleeveless school uniform-like top, and shorts.<br>On her head was a big white ribbon that looked like it was connected to a set of headphones that covered her ears, she also wore a couple of belts that had little orange and yellow triangles.

"Um... Hello?" I greeted the girl before getting up from the bed and walking towards her.

"Hello~!" she greeted before jumping up and hugging me happily, I was a bit taken aback by her sudden display of emotion.  
>Not only that; but her voice didn't sound COMPLETELY human either.<p>

"Friendly aren't you? So, um...Who are you?" I asked, she still didn't let go of me.  
>To me: she looked very familiar, but I don't remember where I've seen her before.<p>

"Kagamine Rin at your service~!" she replied before jumping up and giving me a respectful salute.

I sweat-dropped at her perky attitude, "Um...Nice to meet you, so are you a-?"  
>Before I even got the chance to reply, she quickly cut me off with her own answer.<p>

"A **Vocaloid**, and proud of it!" she exclaimed joyfully before showing me a peace sign.

"_**Vocaloid**_?" now I remember; Angel and Sheena not to mention Aia (another friend of mine from the real world) have talked about it more than once before.

"A Voice Synthesizer, right?" I asked; the little blond Vocaloid nodded happily.

"Correct~…!" Rin said before pointing at Shin's (Sheena's) Laptop, "By the way; wanna see something cool?"

I nodded; "Sure, why not?"  
>Even though I don't really see where this is going, I was curious.<p>

"Okay~!" Rin exclaimed before running towards Shin's computer and pressing a few keys.

"Now, what kind of outfit of mine would you like to see?" Rin asked; I simply shrugged.

"Any outfit would do I guess..." I answered, my tone sounded completely unsure of my own answer.

"Eh? Alright, how about my _'Meltdown'_ outfit?" she asked, waiting for my answer.

"Um...Okay." I replied; the young Vocaloid smiled.

"_Yush_~…_!_ Let's go!" she exclaimed proudly before pressing the **Enter **key on Shin's Laptop, I cringed as another bright yellow light appeared.

I stiffened once I realized the light had completely engulfed me and Rin, although that wasn't the worst part...  
>...It was the fact my clothes were being slowly dissolved in the light.<p>

I felt like I was about to scream; but that was before the light finally disappeared.  
>My eyes widened once I saw the attire and the light had left behind, I didn't know whether to scream in fright or in embarrassment.<br>This was not happening...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I screamed once I saw the outfit I was wearing.

One moment ago: I was wearing a simple midnight blue gown (something Sebastian forced me into.), and now; I was wearing a short 1/2 black and 1/2 white dress with a yellow necktie, long black gloves, and black combat boots with golden linings.  
>And to finish it off: I had a big black &amp; white ribbon clipped on my hair at the back.<p>

My left eye twitched in annoyance, I then decided to shift my gaze towards Rin.  
>Her dress had a top with the cloth being white on the right side and black on the left finished with three yellow ribbons in front, the skirt of the dress was almost like the top except this time the black cloth was on the right and white cloth was on the left.<br>She also wore black arm warmers with white frills at the end, black knee-high socks, and white boots.  
>To finish it off: her hair was tied into two bushy ponytails held back by black and white ribbons; she was also holding a strange-looking guitar in her arms<p>

"Alright…!" Rin exclaimed proudly before strumming her guitar, the sound was quite melodic.

"What the hell just happened?" I half-shouted, Rin quickly stiffened. "I don't remember asking for an outfit change!"

I slowly started to calm down once I saw Rin look down sadly, tears started welling up in her eyes.  
>Guilt completely took over me; I never could bear it when people cried in front of me.<br>I slowly made my way towards the young girl; I then patted her head playfully.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you like that, I guess I was just a little surprised." I admitted.

She nodded before slowly wiping her tears away; "I understand, I guess this is all very confusing for you isn't it?"

"Very, can you explain it to me?" I asked; she smiled excitedly.

"Of course…! You are my _'Master' _now!" Rin exclaimed proudly, all I could do was laugh nervously. "So where should I begin?"

"The very beginning if you don't mind..." I replied before taking a seat on Ciel's bed.

"_Hai~...! _Nina-nee…!"

Rin quickly took a seat next to me; I moved a little to give her some room.  
>Just then; I felt something like some sort of pile near Shin's computer, I slowly turned around.<br>My eyes quickly widened in both surprise and joy, I found three devices; two familiar and one not.

"Oh! I see you found the **V.M.C.D.**!" Rin exclaimed before taking one of the devices in her hand, she then showed it to me.

"_**V.M.C.D. …**_? What's that?" I asked, never heard of such a thing.

"It's the **V**ocaloid **M**aster **C**ontrol **D**evice! If you ever get paired up with a Vocaloid you usually get a device that helps you do costume changes and other neat stuff with your partner Vocaloid. In short: it's a device that was made to help control situations you and I might get into; whether it be a fashion emergency, a simple disguise mission, or even entertainment emergencies!" Rin explained before handing me the device, I stared at her in a confused way.

"No worries! If you need help with it; I'm always ready to lend a helping hand!" Rin said happily before taking one of my hands in hers, I sweat-dropped once I saw how her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Um...I appreciate that Rin..." was all I could say, I then reached out for the other two devices.

I recognized the first device in no time flat, but, I still couldn't believe my conclusion.  
>The next one was definitely familiar as well, but I can't remember where I've seen it before.<p>

The first one was most definitely a **PokeDex**, but what was it doing here?  
>It must <em>Ash<em>'s PokeDex, but why on earth was it with me?  
>No, it can't be!<p>

The second one however, still had me pondering...  
>It looked to me like one of those touch-screen devices, and was <em>pink<em> in color with a _dark pink_ strap...  
>Ugh, seriously! What is up with my Father and the color pink?<p>

I was so caught up in my thoughts: that I haven't realized that Rin had actually gotten a hold of my Journal.

"Nina-nee, what's this?" Rin asked before handing me back my journal.

"It's a journal my Father left me; it's supposed to take me to any 'Anime World' as I please." I replied before slightly giggling at her confused stare.

"_Anime World_? What is that?" she asked, I gave her a puzzled look.

"You don't know? But, isn't; _Vocaloid_ an _Anime_?" I asked, Rin simply shook her from side to side.

"No...?" the young replied in a still half-confused tone, I sighed.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it right?" I suggested, I mean; there was no harm in trying it out right?  
>My Dad did leave it for me, might as well see if it really does work.<p>

"Okay~!" Rin replied enthusiastically, I smiled at her energy.

"Okay, now...Which _Anime _should we try to go into first?" I asked Rin, she sweat-dropped.

"Um...You choose Nina-nee!" she suggested, "I mean you know more about these things than I do!"

"I guess you're right about that..." I replied, "But I wonder if we should pack some things before leaving...Who knows what may happen."

Rin happily agreed to my suggestion, "Okay! Let's get packing!"

Rin decided to help me choose my clothes first, since well; all the clothes she would need are in the V.M.C.D.  
>After about a few minutes or so; I was able to pack a few sets of clothes that would protect me from any kind of weather (snow, rain, sun, hale, you name it we packed it!) and even one gown! (Rin wanted to see me wearing it...)<p>

After telling her to stay in my room; I went downstairs to fetch some food for the journey; Rin happily agreed and listened to me.  
>I slowly made my way downstairs towards the kitchen; I was nearly half way through the kitchen's door when I felt Sebastian tackle me to the ground.<br>His body was towering over mine, but before I could even yell at him; I heard a loud explosion erupt from the kitchen.  
>I sweat-dropped for I now knew why he tackled me, he sighed in relief before slowly picking me up bridal style.<p>

"WHAT THE-…! LET ME GO!" I screamed frantically, I felt my face heat up.

"You might be injured Oujo-sama..." the butler replied simply, I glared daggers at him."I am simply doing my job and making sure you are not."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP DAMN IT! NOW LET ME GO BEFORE I KICK YOUR-!" I cut myself off once I noticed I was being held by another pair of arms.

"You were saying?" Zero asked ever so casually, I glared at him before replying.

"I wasn't talking to you...I was talking to Sebastian." I replied before turning away, blushing.

"Oh, so now you've developed feelings for that monster..." Zero said before placing me down, I quickly whacked him with my paper fan before storming off.

"LIKE THAT WOULD EVER HAPPEN! DON'T BE SO STUPID ZERO!" I screamed before walking into the half-burnt kitchen of the Phantomhive estate.

I didn't even bother to pay attention to Bard being yelled at by Sebastian, all I did was; walk into the kitchen grabbed a few snacks, and walked out without another peep.  
>Zero was waiting patiently outside, leaning against the doorway ever so casually.<br>I merely glared at him before running up the stairs and ended up almost crashing into Alyss, luckily I was able to stop just in time.

After giving her a short explanation on what exactly was happening, she simply nodded and asked me if she could go.  
>I agreed of course, I might need her where I was going...<br>Zero made no attempt to follow me or Alyss, he just stood there and observed.

After making it back to Ciel's room, I quickly introduced Alyss and Rin.  
>At first: Alyss was not happy at all to see Rin, but a few minutes or so; they finally accepted one another and became fast friends.<br>I was glad, if they were going stay under the same roof; they had to get along.

"So where are we heading to Onee-sama?" Alyss and Rin asked curiously in unison, I quickly slung the backpack (with the things we would need inside of course) over my shoulder and gave them both a small wink.

I quickly grabbed my Journal and began to write the words _"Shaman King"_ on the second page, and since I stopped watching that _Anime_ when I was like 10 or younger; I thought that it would be nice to be reunited with a few childhood favorite characters.  
>I waited and waited, but nothing seems to happen.<p>

"Yeah, where to Nins?" a familiar voice asked, I quickly turned around in panic only to find Zero glaring at me sternly while leaning against the doorway.

"Zero, when did you get here?" I asked nervously before hiding the journal behind me, Alyss and Rin then ran to my side.

"It doesn't matter...Now, where are you three going exactly?" he asked, his tone sounded dead serious.

"Um...Well...You see..." I was at a loss for words, Zero sighed before walking towards me.

Just then; as Zero was only a few more steps away from me: I felt the journal shook in my hands.  
>Acting out of caution, I quickly threw it to the side.<br>Zero seemed to have noticed my fright, for he quickly ran to me and held me in his arms.

Rin quickly ran to my side, "Nina-nee? What's happening?"

Before I could even reply; we all felt a strong wind pull us towards a certain direction.  
>Zero tightened his grip on me while Rin held on to Alyss; I quickly closed my eyes and prayed that it would all be over soon.<br>The last thing I felt was a strong gust of wind blowing me and Zero apart, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>{Zero's POV}<strong>

Everything went black for me the moment Nins and I were separated...  
>It almost felt like I was still falling, but I somehow didn't mind.<p>

Life had no more meaning for me when _she_ left...  
>...and I figured that maybe; death itself can remove this curse of mine.<p>

_"Zero..."_ _**her**_ voice rang through the darkness, that soft and gentle tone was the only thing that kept me going up until now.  
>...But she's gone now, condemned to a life of darkness and blood-thirsty needs.<p>

_"Zero!" _another voice rang through the darkness; my whole being was still unmoved.

_"Zero…! You idiot!"_ **her **voice cried out again, that voice sounded so familiar.

_"Zero..." _the same (second) voice called out my name once more, but this time: her tone sounded softer, but her voice was drifting away.

I quickly opened my eyes in fear, "NINS!"

Once I had opened my eyes; I finally realized my predicament.  
>I was indeed falling, but from where was what really surprised me...<br>...I was falling from the sky!

"This is not good..." I cursed under my breath, that's when I noticed a giant white stuffed rabbit-like creature heading towards me. "About time…"

"Zero-kun~!" the little yellow haired girl from earlier called out my name childishly, I simply stared at her coldly.

"Zero-baka…! What happened to Onee-sama?" Alyss (yes, the white stuffed rabbit creature was that annoying little white-haired brat who would cling on to Nins every moment she gets.) asked me worriedly once I landed on her giant shoulder safely.

"You mean she's not with you?" I asked angrily, Alyss merely glared at me with tears in her eyes.

"Obviously not!" the giant rabbit cried, I sighed.

Just then: I heard a loud maniacal laugh from below.  
>I quickly looked down in order to find the source of the evil cackle; it seems to have come from one of the three young boys standing in the middle of the road.<p>

"Nina-nee…!" I heard the blond girl from earlier shout; I quickly turned around; only to find Nins falling unconsciously towards the ground below.  
>My eyes widened in fear as her body started falling at an unusually quick pace.<p>

"Onee-sama…!" Alyss screamed as she made nose dive towards the ground, the girl with blond hair and I held on tightly as Alyss increased the speed of her dive.

"We're not going to make it!" the blond girl cried, tears were slowly starting to fill her eyes.

She was right, at this rate: Nins will die from the fall before we could even get an inch closer to her.  
>I closed my eyes and waited for the devastating tragedy waiting to happen, I felt so helpless right now...<br>...and I hate it!

Alyss was still not giving up, but I just know it's pointless.  
>We were gonna lose her; there was nothing we could do now.<br>Suddenly: I heard an angry voice complain.

I quickly opened my eyes, I just couldn't believe it...  
>...The boy, who was the one cackling before; was actually holding Nins in his small arms.<p>

The other boy, a brunette, stared at the other boy in pure surprise.  
>Another one, who was smaller than the other two and had blond hair, had a look of disbelief on his face.<br>Since I was only 5 feet off the ground now; I quickly jumped off Alyss' shoulder and ran straight towards the pointy-haired kid and Nins.  
>Once I reached the pair: the purple-haired kid shot daggers towards my direction, I glared back at him.<p>

"Is she a friend of yours?" he asked harshly, as if he didn't have any manners.

"Yes. Unfortunately." I answered casually, earning a kick from Alyss.

"Was she trying to commit suicide or something? Keh! Humans are such idiotic creatures." he replied before slowly handing Nins' unconscious body to me.

"The way you're saying that, makes you sound inhuman." I replied pulling my companion close, the young boy merely smirked.

"I am far superior to humans, your kind are weak and are easily swayed by emotion. I am not." he replied before turning his back on me, I watched as the brunette boy from earlier glared at the one who was leaving, while the short one was cowardly hiding behind his friend.

"Do not forget, I will see you there Asakura Yoh." he said coldly before walking away.

"I won't." the brunette boy from earlier replied, he then ran straight towards me and the girls.

"And you..." he said seriously, I quickly shot him a cold but quizzical look.

"Need any help?" he asked with a stupid grin plastered on his face, I sweat-dropped while Alyss and her blond friend fell backwards in a comical way.

And that was the day the four of us met Asakura Yoh...  
>But what we didn't know...<p>

...was that there more to that meeting than meets the eye.

And that the all of us are caught in between a battle that was destined to happen after 500 years of waiting...

...The Shaman Fight.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **Phew! I'm finally finished! I hope it isn't too boring or that the characters were too OOC, but I haven't watched _**"Vampire Knight"**_ in a while people, so I was typically typing based on memory.  
>And I hope it's getting you people excited for the next chapter!<p>

By the way; you must wondering why _**Shaman King**_ is involve in all of this now huh?  
>Well this is supposed to be a crossover of all my favorite Animes, and since I'm back to my "Shaman King" obsession; I figured I add it in with my current faves.<p>

And if you are wondering, these are the Animes/Mangas that you will see in this fanfic:

_**Kuroshitsuji  
>Pandora Hearts<br>Shaman King  
>InuYasha<br>Pokemon (Adventures)  
>Code Geass<strong>_

And since it's not technically an_ Anime_, I'm just gonna mention that some of the characters are gonna be in it.  
>And what I'm talking about is <em>Vocaloid.<em>

Oh and another thing:

No POV = that's me talking/it's in my point of view.  
>I hope you all get it!<p> 


	6. Reunited Once More!

**A/N: **New chapter! I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone!

**Declaimer: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Summary: **_Things are starting to make sense now…  
>…Or are they?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reunited Once More!<strong>

I opened my eyes only to find myself laying down a bed with a blanket covering my body from the neck down.

"Where am I?" I muttered before slowly getting up while pushing the blanket ever so slightly away.

"Good, you're awake." An unfamiliar voice said; I quickly turned around only to find a young girl with shoulder-length blond hair and onyx eyes looking back at me.

"W-Who are you? And where am I?" I asked, just then another thought came to mind.

"Where are Zero, Alyss and Rin?" I exclaimed worriedly; the girl merely sighed.

"Those three are with Yoh in the kitchen; they have been waiting for you to wake up for five straight days now." The girl answered nonchalantly before turning her back on me and walking away.

After she had left; I noticed a cup of tea on the bedside table along with a plate full of sliced apples.  
>I slowly took one of the apple slices and popped it in my mouth; the sweet taste completely woke up my taste buds.<br>It almost seemed like ages since I ate something; but I guess that's what happens when you're unconscious for five straight…

Wait…

What the hell!

My eyes went as wide as dinner plates as the apple slice in my mouth was now caught in between my teeth.

My whole mind went blank; it took a while before my thoughts had processed everything.  
>I felt tears starting to fall; this was just too unbelievable…<p>

…I was unconscious for five days straight?

_Am I really that weak?_

_Am I really that useless?_

_Even to Zero?_

Suddenly; I heard the door creek open, but I still ignored it nonetheless.  
>I was too depressed to even care, I even felt like crying again.<br>But instead of sad and dramatic tears; my tears were huge and even looked like mini waterfalls.

"_Ne_, what are you crying for _Baka_?" I heard a familiar cold voice say in the background; I quickly wiped my tears away.

"I'm not crying!" I replied angrily while still facing my back to him.

"Something flew in your eye, dust got in your eyes, a bee stung your eyelid…Name it; I won't believe it." He replied before wrapping a shawl around me.

I slowly pulled the shawl close; but I still had my back facing him.  
>My tears just refused to stop, but this time; they were true tears.<br>The ones you usually have when you see a sad moment in a movie, or when you scraped your knee whilst riding a bike.

"I won't force you to tell me, but it will make you feel better if you talk about it." He said before squatting down next to me.

I simply turned away from him; refusing to show my tear-stained face.

"Look; I've always seen you as the annoying little sister I _never_ wanted, so just tell me what's been bothering you." Zero said nonchalantly.

I felt like a pair of huge arrows with the words: _"Little sister" _and _"Never wanted"_ written on them pierce my chest like two swords.  
>My waterfall-like <em>Anime<em> _tears_ began to fall again; and as if I wasn't upset already!

"I made it worst didn't I?" Zero asked; I merely nodded sadly without even facing him.

After that; we both just sat there in silence.  
>Since I still had my back facing him; I decided to lean on Zero's back with my own.<p>

"Say Zero…" I started off; he slowly turned around to listen better. "Am I really that useless to you all?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked before placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I forced a smile before jumping up, "It's nothing! Forget I said anything!"

"But…" I didn't let him finish; that's because I had already open the door and ran through the hallways.

"Ah! Nina-san! You're finally awake!" Yoh greeted me happily; I smiled happily at him.

"Onee-sama/Nina-nee!" both Alyss and Rin cried in unison before tackling me; knocking all three of us to the floor.

"Whoa! Alyss! Rin! Calm down! It's not like I was in a coma or anything!" I exclaimed while the two cried like they had just been reunited with someone they haven't seen in a long while.

I was about to ask for Yoh to help me, but that was before I saw his face as well…  
>A sweat-drop fell from the side of my head when I saw Yoh cry just as dramatically as my two partners did just a while ago.<p>

"Yoh, not you too…" I managed to say despite my current embarrassment of the situation.

"I'm just so happy to see that you're okay!" Yoh cried; his tears were like mini waterfalls, and the snot dripping from his nose was not making me feel any better either.

"Aw, I'm flattered you care so much…" I said with a sincere tone; it felt nice knowing at least some people cared about my well-being.

"It was also his fault you got hurt anyway, if he hadn't been so careless; you wouldn't have had to suffer for his sake." The blond girl from earlier said from the kitchen, the smell of her cooking filled the entire room.

Yoh rubbed the back of his head stupidly, a stupid grin was also plastered on his face.  
>That's when reality hit me: now remember why I was unconscious in the first place!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Flashback:]<strong>_

_I watched as a battle unfolded right in front of me; it was between Yoh and another Shaman.  
>To others; it may have looked like a regular close combat battle, but I could see that there was something more to it than that…<em>

…_Yoh and the other Shaman were not alone in this battle._

_The battle between those two was getting more and more intense with each passing minute; the rest of us could only stand by the sidelines and watch._

_Manta and I were definitely on Yoh's side, while Zero looked torn.  
>But although I was rooting for my brunette friend to win; my gaze was firmly set on the golden-eyed Shaman he was fighting against.<em>

_There was just something about this Shaman that I couldn't understand…_

_I mean I could see he was tough and strong, but there was something else about him that I couldn't quite figure out…_

"_YOH!" both Manta and Zero screamed in unison; their scream completely broke my train of thought._

_I watched as Yoh was sent flying by the other Shaman, both my eyes and well as Manta's eyes widened in horror as we watched our friend fall from a dangerous level._

_Without even thinking first; I quickly ran towards the spot I felt Yoh would fall straight to.  
>I quickly got in between my friend and one tombstone, hoping to at least lessen the impact of his fall.<em>

_The last thing I saw was the other Shaman smirk from the corner of my eye, as well as Yoh's body crashing into me._

_And then everything went black…_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

* * *

><p>"No wonder my head still hurts…" I muttered while rubbing my head in a pained way.<p>

"Yeah sorry about that…" Yoh replied sadly, his eyes showed overwhelming concern in them.

"It's alright Yoh…" I replied while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I would do anything to protect a friend…"

Yoh smiled happily at me and I smiled back, and I was exactly sure but; I thought I just saw Anna smile a little from the corner of my eye.

"Yoh, dinner's almost ready; all of you better wash up." Anna said simply making Yoh flinch and stand up in an unusually fast pace.

"_Eh?_" was all I could say before Yoh grabbed my hand as well as Manta's arm and pulled us towards the hallways in the speed of light.

"_Chotto Matte!_" both Alyss and Rin shouted in unison before running after us.

"No running in the hallways!" Anna's voice boomed throughout the entire house; the sound of her voice froze Yoh in his tracks.

After all of us had finally finished washing our hands; everyone sat down to enjoy dinner together.  
>Yoh sat in between Anna and Manta, while I sat in between Manta and Alyss.<br>Zero was sitting to my left, and Rin was sitting to Alyss' right.  
>Everyone was quiet for a while, but that was before I decided to break the silence myself.<p>

"This is delicious Anna-san!" I complemented; hoping that Anna heard the sincerity in my voice.

"Thank you." She replied simply before taking another bite of her dinner.

After a while; everyone else started talking as well.  
>I ended up chatting with Yoh and Manta about the latest movies, while Rin and Alyss started up a conversation of their own.<br>Zero and Anna on the other hand started trading recipes, and then started talking about battling techniques.

Once we all finished dinner; Alyss and Rin had already fallen asleep in the other room.  
>Zero surprisingly volunteered to take them upstairs and tuck them in, while Anna stayed in the dining room to read a magazine.<p>

And since it was Yoh's turn to wash the dishes, and since Manta went home already; I decided to help my brunette friend with his chore.  
>I decided to wash the dishes myself and let Yoh dry and put them away, because well, he is the only out of the two of us who actually knows where to put them.<p>

"So Yoh, if you don't mind me asking; what exactly is Anna to you? Is she your sister?" I decided to begin a conversation since we still had a huge pile of dishes.

"Anna isn't my sister, she's my-"

"I'm his Fiancé." Anna called out from the dining room.

"Aw, that's so cute! You remind me so much of my Otouto-kun back home-" I quickly stopped midsentence as I felt tears starting to fall.

"Nina-san, are you okay?" Yoh asked before placing a comforting hand on my shoulder; that single touch completely broke my train of thought.

I quickly wiped away my tears with my jacket sleeve before turning to face Yoh, and although my heart was practically breaking in two; I showed him a warm smile.  
>At first my brunette friend's expression showed concern, but soon shifted to a look of reassurance once he saw my smile.<p>

After we had finished washing the dishes; I decided to go out for some fresh air.  
>I sat on the front porch of the house and gazed at the stars; I then pulled my knees close to my chest.<p>

I let my tears fall as the images of my friends and family flashed before my eyes; I felt so alone right now.  
>Even with Zero, Alyss, and Rin here with me; I just couldn't help but feel homesick.<br>I missed my friends, my adorable foster cousin, and my foster little brother…

I've never felt so needed until I met Ciel and Lizzy; I've never felt so at home until I became part of their family…

…I missed them and my friends back at the Phantomhive Estate.

"Nins, we need to talk." I heard Zero's cold intimidating voice say.

I slowly turned around only to have a back pack tossed into my arms, Zero also had one slung over his shoulder.

"What's this for?" I asked before Zero grabbed my hand and pulled me back on my feet.

"Your annoying Uncle is waiting; he just called me and said that it was about time for you two to see each other again…" he replied before turning his back on me.

"My…Uncle…?" I trailed off before shifting my gaze back towards the star-filled night sky.

"Yes, now are you coming or not? We still need to pack some things you know." Zero said sternly before walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Bossy…" I complained before walking upstairs to go to my own room to pack for myself, as well as for Alyss and Rin.

I slowly started packing a few clothes; the same few that Anna had apparently forced either Zero or Yoh to buy while I was unconscious.  
>Luckily they bought a few normal-looking clothes for Alyss while they were at it, since Zero explained that the almost all white-colored clothes were for my chain so she wouldn't stand out whenever we all need to travel around a town or a city with her and Rin.<br>Rin, on the other hand, had the V.M.C.D whenever she needed a wardrobe change.

After packing everything into a reasonable-sized backpack; I quickly tossed the bag on my _Futon_.  
>I then made my way back downstairs to watch T.V. with Yoh; but surprisingly he wasn't there.<p>

Instead; I found him sitting on the front porch, his gaze was firmly set on the millions of stars sparkling in the pitch black night sky.  
>I slowly walked over to the young Shaman and carefully sat next to him, but his gaze still did not shift though.<p>

"So you guys are all leaving tomorrow, huh?" Yoh asked, still not removing his gaze from the stars.

"Yeah, but it's only for a little while…I'm just going to see my Uncle, then come right back!" I exclaimed reassuringly before showing Yoh a timid thumbs up.

And although my Shamanic friend's gaze was still set on the millions of stars above us; I had actually managed to make him smile.  
>He gave one short sigh before finally turning to face me; a silly grin was plastered on his usually calm face.<p>

"Friends never stay apart for long, now do they?" Yoh said cheerfully; I, myself, couldn't help but smile as well.

"All of us will be looking forward to everyone's return, Nina-Dono!" Amidamaru said reassuringly from behind Yoh; I couldn't help but nod happily towards the Spirit Ally's direction.

"But until then; please take good care of Yoh, Anna, and Manta for us, okay Amidamaru?" I requested; Amidamaru nodded happily.

"Of course, please leave everything to me Nina-Dono!" the Samurai said confidently.

"Thank you…" I trailed off ever so slightly before shifting my gaze towards the stars above.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV:<strong>

It has been almost a week since Oujo-sama, Lady Alyss, and Master Zero have disappeared.  
>And although he looks like he could care-less; I could tell that Bocchan was quite worried about his adopted older sister.<p>

"Do you miss her, Bocchan?" I asked my Young Master on our way back towards the Mansion from another successful mission.

"Shut up, I do not." Bocchan replied whilst turning away; I couldn't help but snicker once I saw a light pink taint his cheeks.

"Do not worry Bocchan; we will stop at nothing to find her." I replied seriously; trying my best to hide the concern in my voice for that annoying girl.

"We better find her soon, if anything happens to Onee-sama…I will never forgive myself." Bocchan replied sadly before fixing his gaze on one of the windows of the carriage.

I couldn't help but smirk; Bocchan has definitely grown up…  
>The only problem is; his heart has gotten softer now as well…<p>

"Sebastian! This is an order; do not stop your search until you find Onee-sama, do you understand?" Bocchan commanded sternly before gazing at me with his eyes filled with anger and determination.

I smirked before answering with my usual reply to this young brat's orders...

"Yes, My Lord."

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Phew~! I'm finally finished!  
>I hope I didn't do <em>too<em> badly, but with school and all…Well you know what I mean.

Whee~! I can't wait to type the next chapter~! Now I can finally get my Pokémon blood flowing!

Review!


	7. Runaway Growlithe!

**A/N: **Yes~! Finally~! The Pokémon Saga begins! I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while now!

**Declaimer:** I don't own anything that isn't mine.

**Summary: **_A whole lot of things are about to unfold; a reunion, a quick shopping trip, and a new journey?_

* * *

><p><strong>Runaway Growlithe!<strong>

**Niña's POV:**

"Nins! How about this one? Do you like it?" Zero asked as he held up a light blue dress with frills, ruffles, and finally (Ugh!) sparkles.

"The shade of blue is nice, but come on Zero! What do you think I am? 4 years old?" I complained before rummaging through a pile of black T-shirts.

"Then how about this? It's super cute~!" The Chairman of Cross Academy exclaimed happily as he showed me a dark red dress with white sleeves and a green sash.

"Yeah, I'm starting my Pokémon Journey Mr. Cross; NOT celebrating Christmas!" I half-shouted, this was just not going my way…

"What about these? They seem appropriate to me…" my Uncle (Yes, Uncle), Toga Yagari, or as I like to call him; Uncle Yagari, said before pointing towards a set of clothes that had Military prints on them.

"Are you sending me on a Pokémon Journey or to Military School? Honestly, you people have no taste!" I sighed, shopping with guys was harder than I expected…

After being reunited with my long lost Uncle Yagari; I was a bit happy and relaxed for a short while. That was until he had to go and ruin the moment…

Apparently, my Dad was currently missing in a world that would never disappear from my childhood memories; the Pokémon World.  
>Not only that; but I also have a little brother living there with him.<p>

But, after my little brother was kidnapped by a bunch of goons using a Legendary Pokémon; my Uncle completely lost contact with my Dad.  
>13 years have passed since then; and Uncle Yagari still hasn't heard from my Dad or younger brother.<p>

That made me worry; not only for my little brother's well-being, but for my Dad's safety as well.  
>And since its family tradition; it was my turn to begin my own Pokémon Journey, just as my Dad and Uncle began theirs a long time ago.<p>

But before I get my Beginner's Pokémon and begin my Journey; there was one more itsy bitsy teeny tiny problem…

…My Journey clothes.

"I told you guys! I am not wearing a dress on my Journey!" I screamed at Zero and Chairman Cross, I then shifted my glare towards my Uncle. "Nor am I going to wear Military-styled clothing!"

Honestly, sometimes I wonder if some men even have a sense of fashion…  
>Then I remembered Sebastian…<br>I shivered at the very thought of being forced into another stupid gown by that perverted moron…

"Look guys; I'm going on a Pokémon Journey, not a Fashion Show! Now, will you let me pick my own clothes?" I practically begged; we were going nowhere if this continues.

All three of my male companions stared at each other for a while; and then nodded towards my direction.

"Alright, go on." Uncle Yagari said in a serious yet approving tone.

"When you're done; just meet us by the Cash Register, okay?" Chairman Cross said in a silly tone.

"I will! See you all in a bit!" I exclaimed before running back towards the Women & Girl Clothing Aisle.

**[End of POV]**

* * *

><p><strong>Yagari's POV:<strong>

"But why aren't we allowed to go with Onee-sama/Nina-nee on her Pokémon Journey?" my niece's two annoying partners asked in unison.

Ever since my niece left a little while ago to look for clothes that she would wear on her journey; I was stuck babysitting her crybaby Chain and annoying Vocaloid partner.  
>Why was I alone you ask? Well, it just so happens that the Chairman and my so-called apprentice Zero, ditched me the moment my niece ran off.<p>

"Because it's not only a journey to become a _Top Coordinator_ for her; but also a journey to find two very special people in her life plus a chance for her to learn how to fend for herself without relying on anyone else." I explained before taking one more sip of my Soda.

"But we want to go too!" the blond one, Rin, asked in a tone that made her sound like a little girl about to throw a tantrum.

"That's right! Onee-sama needs us!" the white-haired one, Alyss, said in a tone that made her sound like she was about to cry.

"You two are NOT going with her and that's final!" I half-screamed, being careful enough to not attract any unwanted attention.

That did it; Rin was practically screaming up a storm while Alyss was squatting on the floor crying like a baby.  
>It felt as though almost every single person in that entire store was staring at our group, but I just ignored it.<p>

"Great. We leave you and the girls alone for a few minutes and you make them cry~!" Chairman Cross said before patting them both on their heads in a Fatherly-way.

"They were acting like a couple of spoiled brats, they just wouldn't listen." I replied nonchalantly before tossing my empty Soda can in a nearby bin.

"That's no reason to make them cry~!" the Chairman said after pulling them both close to him like he was their Father or something.

"You're such a pushover, anyway; where's Zero?" I asked just now noticing that he the silver-haired teen wasn't with his Foster Father.

"He went to check if Nana-chan was finished picking out some clothes she'll need for her journey." He replied before handing each of the two girls a lollipop.

"They'll have to say good bye soon…I doubt they'll see each other again." I replied sadly before pulling out a cigarette from my pocket and popping it in my mouth.

"Do you really have to destroy this chapter of her life Yagari?" the Chairman asked sadly, "Isn't it enough that you yourself never even got the chance to see your own son grow up?"

"I left my own family behind for their own protection Chairman, the same reason goes for my niece…I finally found her, and I'm not about to lose her to those bloodsuckers out there." I replied angrily before pointing my gun towards the nearest window; scaring the vampire waiting every so patiently outside for his next meal.

The Chairman sighed before slowly getting up, "I still don't understand how you could say goodbye so easily…"

"Once you say goodbye; there's a chance that you'll meet up again. That saying alone is what keeps me going." I replied nonchalantly before walking away from the group.

"H-Hey…! Where are going?" the Chairman asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"Looks like she's done shopping, the sooner we leave the better." I replied before making my way towards my niece and Zero.

I couldn't help but sigh heavily once I reached the pair; Nins won't stop nagging me about the dangers of smoking the moment she saw the cigarette in my mouth.  
>But, that still didn't stop me from ruffling her hair playfully.<p>

After a few complaints here and there; we were finally finished phase one.  
>Now it's time for phase two…<br>I wish my niece and I had spent more time together, but in a world this dangerous; I guess it just couldn't be.

_That's right…  
>Even if I say goodbye to her now…<em>

…_There is still a chance that we will meet again one day._

_And who knows?  
>Maybe I'll even get the chance to see my son one day as well…<em>

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p>It was another bright and sunny morning in the town of Pallet, people young and old alike welcome the new day with all their hearts…<p>

Today is a very special day indeed, for it is today that three new trainers will each begin their own Pokémon Journey, but before that happens; they need to see the world-renown Pokémon Expert Prof. Samuel Oak and get their beginner's Pokémon.

"Are all three of Starter Pokémon ready for their new Trainers, Daisy?" Prof. Oak asked his one and only Granddaughter from inside the Lab.

"In a minute Grandfather, I'm still feeding them." Daisy replied as she poured equal amounts of Pokémon food in each of the three food bowls. "Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle! It's Breakfast time~!"

One by one; Daisy released each of the three Pokémon from their PokéBall .

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" the water-type, Squirtle, exclaimed happily before it began eating.

"Char, Charmander, Char!" the fire-type, Charmander, exclaimed before jumping up and hugging Daisy playfully.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur!" the grass-type, Bulbasaur, exclaimed simply before joining Squirtle and enjoying its own meal.

After all three had finished eating, Daisy carefully returned each one to its original PokéBall.  
>Bulbasaur was first to be called back, while Charmander was second.<br>Daisy was about to return Squirtle to its own PokéBall, but when she turned around; it was gone!

"Squritle? Squirtle! Where are you?" Daisy called out worriedly, hoping that the little turtle Pokémon would hear her cries.

"Is this little cutie-pie what you were looking for~?" an unfamiliar young brunette called out from the sky.

Daisy looked up only to find a young girl hanging on an inflated Jigglypuff's foot; she had long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.  
>The Pokémon Groomer couldn't help but gasp in surprise once she saw Squirtle being held in the young girl's arms, but what shocked her even more; was the fact that the turtle Pokémon looked like it didn't even mind being held by the younger brunette.<p>

"Tootles~…! Thanks for the Squirtle~!" the young girl said after winking at Daisy and flying away with Squirtle still in her arms.

"No…! Come back! Squirtle!" Daisy screamed, but it was too late; the girl and her Jigglypuff had already gone, taking Squirtle with them.

"Daisy…! What happened?" Prof. Oak exclaimed worriedly before running out of the Lab and towards his one and only Granddaughter.

Daisy couldn't bear to look her Grandfather in the eyes, not after losing Squirtle.

"I'm so sorry Grandpa!" Daisy cried, not even turning around once.

"It's not your fault…" Prof. Oak said in a soothing tone before placing a comforting hand on his granddaughter's shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Knock!<br>Knock!  
>Knock!<strong>_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Daisy said before making her way towards the front door to greet their guest.

She quickly opened the door; only to find a young girl with short raven-black hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
>The girl was wearing a white shirt with a lilac-colored vest and Khaki-colored pants, she was also wearing pink sneakers and a beige-colored hat.<p>

"Good Morning, I'm Nina Miranda. I'm here to see Prof. Oak, is he around?" the young girl asked.

"Yes, he's in the backyard. Come right in." Daisy said politely as she motioned for the girl to follow her.

Once they reached the garden; the young girl couldn't help but smile at the very sight of all the different kinds of Pokémon in the Garden.  
>Her eyes sparkled in pure delight as saw each Pokémon, big or small; it didn't matter to her…<p>

…Every single one of them was amazing in her eyes.

"Grandpa…? Grandpa! Where are you?" Daisy called out, but there was no reply.

"Come back! Growlithe! I'm not going to hurt you!" Prof. Oak's voice echoed throughout the small forest nearby.

"Growl, Growlithe! Growl!" a Pokémon's voice echoed in reply after Prof. Oak's voice.

Suddenly; an orange blur ran out of the small forest.  
>Running closely behind; was an already exhausted Prof. Oak.<p>

"Prof. Oak/Grandpa! Are you alright?" Daisy as well as Nina exclaimed worriedly in unison before running towards the old Professor.

"I'm fine, but that poor Growlithe is really hurt and confused; someone needs to go after him and bring him back here so we can heal his injuries." The Professor said worriedly.

"I'll go!" Nina replied before slowly getting up and then running after the injured Pokémon.

"Nina, wait!" Daisy tried to call out to the young girl, but just like earlier; she was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV:<strong>

"Growlithe…! Please come out!" I half-shouted throughout town, that little guy couldn't have gotten far…

…Could he?

I looked all over town, but there was still no sign of that puppy Pokémon anywhere.  
>Even the Pokémon Center nearby didn't see Growlithe, I was getting really worried.<p>

"Growl…! Growlithe! Growl…!" I heard Growlithe's voice echo from the forest a good distance away from Pallet Town.

"I'm coming Growlithe!" I shouted before making my way towards the forest.

_Wait for me Growlithe!_

_I'll definitely save you!_

_Please be okay until I get there._

_GROWLITHE!_

It was quiet…  
>…A little too quiet if you ask me.<p>

Just then; I heard a small rustle come from the bushes nearby.  
>I swallowed hard before slowly walking over towards the bushes; I couldn't help but squeak in fear as a small, purple-colored mouse jumped out from the bushes and scurried away.<p>

"It was just a Rattata…" I reassured myself before getting up and moving on.

The further I went into the forest; the more Pokémon I was able to see.  
>Bug-type and Grass-type Pokémon alike were aplenty in this huge forest, there were even a few water-type Pokémon in a nearby pond too.<p>

"Growl…! Growlithe! Growl…!" I heard Growlithe cry, it sounded as if he wasn't too far from where I was.

"Growlithe…! I'm coming!" I shouted out, hoping that he heard me.

I unconsciously ran through the forest as fast as I could.  
>Big mistake…<p>

Before I knew it; I was already sliding down a steep slope.  
>I painfully landed on my bottom before finally realizing where I had landed.<br>My entire body froze in fear once I saw a whole nest of Kakuna and Weedle right in front of me.

Nearby was a huge web filled with Pokémon, including the Growlithe I was looking for all this time. I quickly ran over towards the web, only to be stopped by three to five Beedrill using _"Poison Sting"_ all at the same time.

Luckily for me; I was able to dodge every single one of them by jumping into some more bushes.  
>I waited until the Beedrill disappeared before going back to help Growlithe and the other Pokémon.<p>

"Growl…? Growlithe…?"

Growlithe gave me a confused look as I tried to pull it free from the web, no good. It was too strong.

Just then; a huge explosion erupted from the ground near me.  
>My eyes widened in horror as I saw the same Beedrill from earlier returned.<p>

_There's got to be a way to get Growlithe and the other Pokémon free…_

_Think Nins, THINK!_

"That's it!" I whispered mostly to myself before turning around to face Growlithe.

Again, he gave me a confused look.  
>But I merely returned it with a reassuring smile and nod.<p>

"Growlithe, use _Flame Thrower_ on the web!" I commanded, all the while secretly hoping that the puppy Pokémon would obey me even just this once.

"Growl!" the puppy Pokémon exclaimed before launching a fire-type attack on the web, burning it down completely all the while setting Growlithe and all the other Pokémon free in the process. Not only that; but the attack had also driven the Beedrill away.

The rest of the Pokémon hurriedly scurried away, but only after I caught Growlithe in my arms before he could fall to the ground.

"Growl…?"

"It's going to be okay now…" I replied before hugging the puppy Pokémon close. "I'm here, now."

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:]** Phew~! I'm finally done with this chapter! Now this is only the first part of the _**"Pokémon**__**Saga"**_ people, there are still more to come!  
>I hope I did okay; I had major writer's block during this chapter and couldn't think straight.<br>So I hope it wasn't too bad…


	8. Viridian City, here I come!

**A/N: **Yay~! New chapter~! And this is where some of the PokeSpe characters come in too! Yipee~!

**Declaimer: **I don't own anything that isn't mine.

**Summary: **_It all begins now…  
>…For now, it is between the three of them.<em>  
><em>But that's just the beginning…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian City, here I come!<strong>

**Nina's POV:**

-Sigh-

This day just keeps getting worse and worse…

First; I get attacked by a bunch of Beedrill, but at least I saved that cute little Growlithe.

Second; I find out that the Squirtle Prof. Oak was supposed to give to me to aid him in his research was stolen way before I even got to Pallet Town.

Third; Daisy decided to give me an "unknown" Pokémon Egg to take Squirtle's place.

Fourth…

"Hurry up would you? It's bad enough I was stuck babysitting a Rookie like you…" Green complained in a cold-tone; I quickly ran up to catch up with him.

Yup, that's my traveling companion…  
>His name is Green Oak, grandson of Prof. Oak and Daisy's younger brother.<br>But unlike Daisy or Prof. Oak, Green wasn't exactly what you would call—

"Come on, the sooner we reach Viridian City the better…" he ordered; I sighed.

-A friendly guy.

Ever since Prof. Oak suggested that we both travel together on account of my Pokémon was still inside its egg, Green and I had really had no choice in that matter.  
>I mean, who could say no to Daisy?<p>

Yup, only Daisy was able to convince us to travel together.  
>Prof. Oak? Not really.<p>

Just then; I heard a soft melody play in the wind.  
>It was a broken tune, like the person who was playing it was really hurt.<p>

"Green-san, did you hear that?" I asked, all the while listening ever so carefully for the melody.

"Hear what?" he replied in a confused tone.

_No way!_

_Does that mean only I can hear it?_

"It's coming from over there!" I pointed out before running towards the direction I heard the melody come from.

"Hey! Come back!" Green called out; I guess the footsteps following close behind means he's coming along.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's this way I can feel it<em>—WAHHH!" I screamed as soon as I felt myself sliding down a really steep slope.

_**THUG!**_

"Ouch…" was all I was able to say once I reached the bottom of the slope.  
>It wasn't long before I had realized that I was actually in front of a huge forest.<p>

"Man, are you clumsy!" Green called out from on top of the slope, "Don't you ever watch where you're going?"

I glared angrily at my companion before slowly picking up a pebble and throwing it at him, too bad he was able to dodge it in time.

"Oh real mature…" he teased, that only made me throw more rocks at him. "HEY!"

I slowly got up, dusted myself off, and then continued running towards the source of the melody I heard earlier. I had completely ignored Green in the process.

I ran and ran until I reached the middle of the forest, there; I saw an injured Vulpix being attacked by a bunch of wild Spearow.

I had to think fast to help that Vulpix.

That's when I noticed a few pebbles and a long stick on the ground right next to me, acting quick; I grabbed the stick and a handful of pebbles before running towards the group of Spearow.

"Leave that Vulpix alone!" I screamed before throwing a few pebbles at some of the Spearow.

I carefully picked up the Vulpix right after whacking the remaining Spearow away with the stick in order to get the fire-fox Pokémon away from them.

After that; I ran like there was no tomorrow, with the Vulpix still in my arms no less.  
>I began to panic once I realized that there were even more Spearow than before chasing after us, did I mention that I had no clue to where I was going?<p>

I didn't?  
>Well…I really don't know where I was going!<p>

And just when I actually needed him right now; Green isn't even here!

This is just great…  
>What a way to begin your journey…<p>

…Being chased by a bunch of Spearow!

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>Green's POV:<strong>

_Now where did she go?_

I searched and searched but there was still no sign of that annoying Coordinator  
>Not only that, but she even left her Pokemon Egg behind...<br>Man, is she a pain to travel with, wait till' I find her-

"KYAAAA…!" I heard an all too familiar scream; I turned around, only to find the exact person I was looking for.

-Well that didn't take long.

"There you are, and I see you caught yourself a Vulpix not bad—"I stopped myself midsentence once I saw a huge flock of Spearow chasing after her.

_Crap…_

"Don't just stand there like an idiot! RUN!" she scolded me before grabbing my hand and pulling me to a run alongside her.

"Great, I leave you alone for a few minutes and you end up angering a flock of Spearow!" I said angrily, this girl was nothing but trouble.

"It's not my fault! They were attacking this poor little Vulpix! I couldn't just leave it!" she replied, that's when I noticed scratches on the said Pokémon.

_So that's why…_

"I'm sick of running! Go Charmander, use _Flamethrower _on those Spearow!" I commanded as I released the Pokémon I had just received from my Grandpa.

"Char, Charmander, CHARRR!"

I couldn't help but smirk once I saw all the Spearow fly away in fear once Charmander released that Flamethrower attack on them.

"Hmph, not so tough after all…" I commented, disappointment obvious in my tone.

"Green, we need to take this Vulpix to a Pokémon Center, NOW!" Niña exclaimed worriedly from behind me; I sighed in frustration.

"The nearest Pokémon Center is in Viridian City, which is miles away from here…didn't Daisy give you any medicine or something in case something like this happened?" I asked; does this girl even now anything?

"Oh yeah that's right! She did give me a couple of pouches of _SecretPotion_!" She replied before rummaging through her sling bag for the said item. "Found it!"

I watched as she started shaking the pouch just enough for one orb-like capsule to fall into the palm of her hand; she then fed the capsule to the Vulpix in her arms.

Luckily for us; the medicine had begun to take effect, and the small Vulpix was now sleeping soundly in her arms.

"I can't believe we wasted an entire day helping that Vulpix and you didn't even bother to catch it…" I argued, seriously; this girl is such a poor excuse for a Pokémon Trainer.

"Oh shut up will you? It obviously didn't want to come with us; it ran away the moment it woke up! I don't wanna force a Pokémon to come with me if it doesn't even want to!" she argued back; we both quickly turned around just to glare at each other.

"Ugh…! You're impossible!" she screamed at me; I sighed.

We just continued to walk in silence until we reached a fork in the road.  
>I was about to tell her that we should go left, when…<p>

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

…Yup, she went ahead and chose the other path.

"Well traveling together doesn't seem to be working out for either of us, so may as well go our separate ways right?" she suggested.

I hate to admit it, but she was right.  
>Traveling together will get us nowhere.<br>Maybe going our separate ways is for the best.

"For once, we actually agree on something…" I replied before finally walking down the path I chose.

"Hey Green!" I heard her call out before I walked any further down the path, "Promise me something!"

I quickly turned around; "What is it?"

"Promise me, when I get stronger as a Trainer; I can challenge you to a battle!" she called out with confidence; I just couldn't help but smirk at her childish attitude. "What's so funny you jerk?"

"Nothing; and…I promise." I replied before finally walking away from her, not even bothering to look back.

Even though I couldn't see it; I knew it was there…  
>…That childish smile of hers.<p>

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **So sorry if Green is a bit OOC, but when I read that one chapter with him and Red (don't ask because I don't remember…) he was being kind of cocky, so that's how this chapter ended.  
>No worries, I'll do better next time. I promise!<p>

Review~!


End file.
